Beautiful Destiny
by xRock-Angelx
Summary: Sayuri was just like any other 17 year old girl. Until she found out about her long forgotten past and was brought down the Bone Eater's Well to encounter a mysterious Inu Daiyoukai. Can she melt his frozen heart while still realizing her destiny? SessOC
1. Nightmares

**Beautiful Destiny**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Welcome to the first chapter of _Beautiful Destiny_, A SessOC pairing story! If any of you go to my username there is SaiyuriChan and I have a quiz for you girls with Sesshoumaru (It's the same as this story, only _you_ get to be Sayuri!)

**Disclaimer:** I own no character or merchandise from the Inuyasha series. However, I do own my original characters.

Here's some Japanese vocab that I'll be using throughout the story: (I'll introduce more if I use them through the story)

**Japanese Vocab.**

Inu -------------- Dog Youkai ----------- Demon_  
Hanyou --------- _Half-Demon_  
Daiyoukai ------ _Great Demon_  
Mitsukai ----------- _Literally means "angel"_  
Hai ------------ _Yes, or OK_  
Baka ------- _Idiot; fool; stupid_  
Ja ne/ Ja ------- _Goodbye; bye; later_  
Konnichiwa ------- _Hello/Good Afternoon  
Kobanwa ------- Good night  
Osuwari ------------ Sit (Kagome's command)_  
Arigatou ------ _Thank you_  
Onegai ------ _ Please_  
Matte ------ _Wait_  
Amou! ------ _Expression of aggravation_  
Aishiteru -------- _"I love you"_  
Houshi -------- _Monk (Sango often calls Miroku "Houshi-sama")_  
Itai --------- _"Ouch" or "It hurts"_  
Un ---------- _Yeah_  
Youki ------ _Demonic aura_  
Gomen ------- _Sorry_  
Gomen nasai ------- _I'm sorry (formal)_  
,ne? ------------ _",right?" (rhetorical question, i.e. "It's nothing big, ne?")_  
Nande? -------- _"What it is?"_  
Nani --------- _What_  
-sama ------ _Lord or Lady; a term of respect (i.e. Sesshoumaru-sama)_  
-dono ----- _Very formal "Lady" (i.e. Sayuri-dono)_  
-chan ----- _Used for close female friends (i.e. Rika-chan)_  
-niichan ----- _Big Brother (used with the person's name, i.e. Inu-niichan)_  
-neechan ---- _Big Sister (used with the persona's name, i.e. Sayuri-neechan)_  
-san ----- _Form of respect for a person_  
Oniichan ---- _Big brother (without person's name)_  
Oneechan ---- _Big Sister (without person's name)_  
Yo -------- _Hi (Informal) 

Let's get started :)

* * *

_**Nightmares**_

_Screaming, darkness and death. That's all that could be heard or seen all around her. Bodies fall to the floor in lakes of hot blood as she tries to scream, unsuccessfully. She opens her mouth to try to scream again, but to no avail; her voice seems lost. She tries yet again to cry out for her mother, but she's nowhere to be found. The small girl looks up, hot tears streaming down her delicate features, to see a bright light attacking a monster. She watches in awe as the somehow familiar light fights the embodiment of destruction that has laid waste to her home by sending hordes of bloodthirsty demons to slaughter her people. _

_She jumps, startled out of her daze as another person is thrown onto the ground. But this one is not lifeless. Her eyes widen as she recognizes the fallen one. She tries to speak their name, but only a small breath escapes her parted lips. _

"_... prin... cess... you must... escape..." The figure groans in a faint female voice._

_It seems the woman had taken in her last breath as a horned demon jumps down from the tower above in all its chaos and beheads the poor soul with a big war axe. Blood splatters on the small child as she falls back, horrified at the scene. The demon pulls its axe from the ground and stomps toward the little girl. He swings his mighty weapon as the girl finally finds her voice to let out a scream just before…_

Sayuri woke up screaming in a cold sweat. She looked around her frantically, expecting something to finish what her dream had predicted. Finding nothing but an empty room, she sighed and tried to control her heart from beating out of her chest. She gently brushed some of her long golden-brown hair out of her face that had become slightly tangled because of her unconscious tossing and turning.

She held her head for a moment after calming her heart, reminding herself that it was just a dream.

'_Or was it?'_ She wondered. She had been having the same or similar dreams a lot as of late... since her grandfather died three months before. She missed him greatly; he was the one who taught her everything she knew, including martial arts, which had helped her out on more than one occasion.

Her sky-blue gaze turned its attention out of her second story window to see that it was still dark out with some stars. She glanced over to the alarm clock radio that rested on the nightstand next to her bed, next to a small table lamp.

"4:03am." She sighed, still tired but knowing she would have to get up in about two hours and if she went back to sleep now, she wouldn't wake up in time, even with the alarm set for 6:00.

"Thank God it's Friday," she muttered, rubbing her eyes to try and wake them. She didn't mind school, it was the fact that she had to get up so early that bothered her. After all, she was a straight A student, never receiving a grade under a 94. She barely studied, but still managed to receive a good grade. She understood everything the teacher told her and had a sort of photographic memory when it came to some things.

Something jumped on Sayuri's leg and startled her out of her thoughts. She formed light around her hand quickly and discovered… It was her adorable little kitten, Toru. She let her power go and turned on the small lamp instead, still trying to catch her heart. She looked at her hand for a moment, as if studying it. She had always wondered about her powers that she still had yet to fully control and understand. She had the power to control the Light element at will and was stronger than a normal 17 year old girl should be; she could lift a few hundred pounds without hurting herself, and she could trigger the strength when she needed it. The only person to ever know about her powers was her grandfather, Kyo, and it seemed that he had powers as well.

Before her grandfather died, he gave her a perfect-looking white rose. He transformed it into a beautiful silver bracelet with a rose design on it. He had said to never take it off, along with the silver necklace with a fairly small light bluish-white tear hanging from it that she has had since she could remember. He said he was going to tell her more about her powers and her "history" the next day. Sadly, he died before her could. For some reason, even with her strength, she could never take that necklace off if she tried. It always brought comfort to her, though.

Toru rubbed up against her as he purred, waking her out of her thoughts yet again. She smiled softly and petted the black and white kitten gently. She stretched for a moment as a small sigh escaped her pink rose-colored lips.

"I hope today turns out better than it started…"

- - - -

Daybreak was coming soon as the sky turned a pinkish-orange. A tall figure stood watching the beautiful event, seeming deep in thought as always as his golden-amber eyes stared with indifference to the horizon. It was quiet; no cars, no busses, no buildings. It was in the years of the feudal era.

The wind danced softly with the feudal lord's long silver-white hair as he glanced back to a little sleeping figure that rested comfortably next to the twin-headed dragon youkai, Au-Un and the toad youkai, Jaken. The little girl stirred for a moment, seemingly having a nightmare.

"...Mommy..." she mumbled, just loud enough for the great Inu Daiyoukai to hear her.

* * *

That's the end of chapter one! I'll get chapter two up as soon as possible. (I'm having internet trouble). Please, R&R! n.n 


	2. Omen

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Welcome back to Chapter 2 of _Beautiful Destiny_! Let's continue with the story, shall we? 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha series or any of its characters. However, all OC characters in this story, along with the story itself, are mine.

* * *

_**Omen**_

"Sayuri-chan! Hurry up! I still need to cram in homeroom!" Yelled a petite black-haired girl from the ground up to her friend's second story window. Sayuri peeked out of her window as she put her silver dangling earrings on.

"Hai! Be right down!" The brunette responded and went back to her mirror, where she put her last earring in before she fixed her parted bangs and pulled up her navy blue knee socks that were part of the school uniform. The uniform consisted of a white undershirt, a pink necktie, navy blue knee socks, a navy blue pleated fairly short skirt, a navy blue overcoat that went over the undershirt and buttoned up, and dark brown shoes. Sayuri didn't mind the uniform, though it was a little too dressy for her. Navy blue was one of her favorite colors and the uniform accented her figure, but she would rather be comfortable in her own style of clothes.

After confirming that she looked good in the mirror, she tossed some of her long hair over her shoulder and grabbed her black book bag as she headed out of the house to meet her best friend and classmate.

"Gomen, Rika-chan," she apologized, "I had that dream again, and I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

"Aiya, Sayuri-chan! Doesn't that make the fifth time this week?"

"Hai…" Sayuri sighed, concerned. Rika placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry! It's probably nothing. Something you watched on TV, maybe." Sayuri nodded, not fully believing it was.

"Oi! Sayuri-chan! Rika-chan!" Came a male yell from behind the two girls. They turned to see Kaisuke, their other best friend. Sayuri glanced over to Rika, who was blushing very slightly which caused Sayuri to smile. She knew Rika has had a crush on Kaisuke since middle school, but hasn't told him yet. She didn't blame her, he was very handsome; medium length blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and well-built. He had to wear glasses, but the glasses he chose looked handsome on him. Sayuri had feelings for him too, but decided that Rika should have him; she wanted to see her happy since Rika really didn't have a good life.

Rika was born into a poverty stricken family that had to give her up because they had little to no money to feed themselves and a baby. She was in an orphanage for six years of her life, where the owner was abusive to all the girls. Thankfully, the authorities found out about it and shut the place down before any more damage could be done. After that, she was sent to live with two foster parents, one of which was a drunk and the other just lazy. When she could afford it, she finally moved out of that life and into a small apartment of her own a few blocks from where Sayuri lived.

"'Morning, Kai-kun." Sayuri greeted happily, snapping Rika out of a daze. "Morning," she echoed.

"Good morning girls," he replied with a smile, "Did you study for the test?" He asked mostly to Sayuri. The two girls both shook their heads, making him laugh.

"Sayuri-chan never needs to study." Rika commented with a friendly semi-glare toward her. Sayuri laughed slightly and a sweat-drop formed on her head.

"And do you ever study, Rika-chan?" Kaisuke questioned playfully, making her blush once more.

------

The day had been tiring and the day long as the three walked home from school that day. They had had one big test they knew about, plus another two pop quizzes. Rika was fretting all the way from school that she was going to fail and managed to convince herself that she was staying back. Sayuri and Kaisuke tried their best to comfort her, while Sayuri dealt with a very ominous feeling. The feeling was starting to worry her because whenever she had that sort of feeling something horrible usually happened. The last time Sayuri felt like that, her grandfather died.

After successfully calming Rika down somewhat, the three said their goodbyes and Sayuri left the two, walking in the direction of her home. She was in somewhat of a daze as she walked, trying to shake the eerie feeling but couldn't. Suddenly, just as she rounded the corner to her street, an instantaneous flash of crimson came across her vision. The blue-eyed girl jumped and dropped her school bag as Rika popped in her head the moment after.

"Shit!"

She turned on her heels and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty damn fast considering she was the fastest girl in her high school. Her heart started beating faster as she became angrier for an unknown reason. She didn't know why, but something didn't seem right. For one, Kaisuke never would walk home with Rika. He lived in a completely different neighborhood, and after third period, he seemed like a completely different person; showing little emotions.

Sayuri pushed herself to run her fastest as she became scared for her oldest friend. Rika had been her best friend since third grade when she stopped some girls from teasing her.

More visions flashed in front of her eyes and she struggled to hold back tears as she rounded the last corner toward Rika's place. She ran up the steps to Rika's first floor apartment and breathed heavily as her heart threatened to pound out of her chest.

"Rika!" She called desperately. "Rika-chan!"

No answer. She attempted to catch her breath as she spotted movement in the window and prayed that it was Rika because she knew she lived alone. She looked to the door, which was already slightly ajar and drew up her courage. She slowly opened the door the rest of the way, which seemed like it was going to fall off the hinges, and stepped into the apartment as she closed the door behind her.

She began to scan the apartment as she searched for Rika, though decided it was better not to call out for her in case someone else was there. She walked into the kitchen first and looked around for any sign of her close friend. After looking down, she spotted Rika's necklace; the one her first boyfriend gave her.

'_She never takes this off…'_ She thought as she picked it up and examined it. It was then that she noticed the clasp was broken off.

Suddenly, Sayuri's shoulder was tapped which made her jump and let out a small scream. She turned to see…

* * *

X3 Cliff-hanger!! Muahahahahaa! Who will be behind her? Naraku? Sesshoumaru?? Inuyasha??? You'll have to wait and see next time on_Beautiful Destiny_! R&R! 


	3. Revelation

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Welcome back to another installment of _Beautiful Destiny_!

Here's a new vocab word:

_**-hime**_ ---- Usually used to describe a young lady of higher nobility; a beautiful girl.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or series. However, my original characters are mine.

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

_** Revelation**_

…"Kaisuke-kun?" Sayuri asked in surprise. _'What is he doing here? I thought he went home.'_

"Sayuri-hime, have you seen Rika-chan?" He asked in a dull tone, nothing but indifference in his eyes. "She dropped this when she went home," he explained, holding a Chemistry book up.

"Ieie, I'm worried about her," she responded as she held Rika's precious necklace up. She looked into her friend's eyes and saw nothing; neither emotion nor concern for Rika. She blinked, thinking he would seem at least a little worried.

She froze as she heard slight movement coming from the living room. She glanced back at Kaisuke before cautiously turning and walking into the room. She searched for a few moments before looking down to find blood stains, which made her gasp in worry. At that point, she didn't care who heard her; she wanted to find her best friend.

"Rika-chan?!!" She called desperately as tears threatened to overflow her beautiful blue eyes, and a lump in her throat threatened to overcome her already frightened voice.

A small rumble of laughter erupted behind her and began to grow increasingly frightening and sinister. Sayuri froze and turned slightly, just enough to see Kaisuke… laughing. The look in his eye frightened her as he stared at her emotionless eyes and a grin. She backed away slowly, shaking in fright, and accidentally tripped on the rug behind her. She started scooting away from him when her hand touched something wet and warm. Hesitantly, she looked down and saw that it was more blood, which led to the motionless Rika.

"Rika-chan?!" She gasped as she stared at her blood-covered friend. Rika gasped for breath as she slowly opened her eyes with straining effort to look back at Sayuri. She coughed slightly, making a stream of blood flow from her mouth. Sayuri crawled over to her dying friend and gently rested her head in her lap as she looked up at her with tired, helpless eyes. She was fading fast.

Tears swelled in Sayuri's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Hold on, Rika-chan." She whispered, and Kaisuke moved closer to them.

"Sa… yu… ri… -chan…" Rika barely breathed, then fell silent. Sayuri watched in horror as her best friend's eyes went blank and shut as her breathing stopped with one last exhausted sigh.

"Rika-chan!!!" She cried desperately, but of no use.

"Fools. I should have killed you both a long time ago. The game was getting tiring." Kaisuke hissed in a malevolent tone.

"… Damn you…" She uttered as she laid Rika's body on the floor in front of her.

Her blood-covered fists clenched tightly as her aura started to glow a violent red. She trembled with anger and sorrow as her aura pulsated around her, and her eyes suddenly changed color from their magnificent sky blue to a deadly blood red. Her hair grew longer and black.

"What is this???" Kaisuke yelled in surprise.

"I'll kill you… you worthless piece of nothing." Sayuri said, not even recognizing her own voice. Suddenly, she felt a tremendous pain in her back near her shoulder blades. She screamed out in pain as two enormous black wings erupted from her back, blood dripping down the magnificent feathers. She looked up to Kaisuke spitefully, who looked more happy than surprised.

"Yes! Show me your true power, Empress of Light!"

Sayuri shot up and formed her hands together, creating a massive light force, then an explosion, and everything blacked out.

-----

_BOOM!_

An explosion across town caused many of the busy people of Tokyo to look up in horror as they saw smoke rising from the building after an instant flash of dark light. Children started crying as the city started panicking, fearing they were under attack by a bomber or terrorist. Crowds of people pushed and hustled their way home to protect their families as squads of police attempted to calm and guide the horrified masses.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed one of the officers as the police station shook. The officers stood and crowded around the window that faced the explosion. One of them, dressed in casual clothing, looked from afar with an awed expression on his face.

"Hinabi-san, what do you think that was?" An officer turned to him.

"I don't know, Inzo. And I've told you before to call me Ryu." He stated with kindness, a small smile across his handsome features. He began to walk out of the room without warning as Inzo followed him.

"It didn't sound or feel like any explosive that I've come in contact with," Ryu stated to his partner as he walked into the parking lot. "Something unusual…"

"Maybe a new explosive?"

"Possibly, though it's strange that there's no fire after it, and just one demolished building."

"Not to mention the strange light."

Ryu nodded and opened the driver's door, getting in. Inzo got in as well, but not before bumping his head on the door.

"Ow…"

"Let's go check it out." Said the detective as he drove in the direction of the explosion.


	4. Familiar Comfort

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Hello again! Welcome back to _Beautiful Destiny_! I know Sayuri hasn't encountered Sesshoumaru yet, but she will. It just adds to the suspense! Here's chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series, but all my custom characters are my own.

* * *

_**Familiar Comfort**_

"_Princess!!" A woman screamed. Suddenly, before the monster could swing its ax, something grabbed the small girl at a dangerous speed. She looked up and saw the shadowed face of her savior, a handsome boy just a few years older than her, with black angel wings protruding out of his back and medium length black hair._

"_You're safe now," he said with a small smile as he flew with the girl. She smiled happily, as if she knew him…_

Sayuri slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up as her vision blurred and her legs shook. She looked around wearily at the destruction; Rika's apartment was completely demolished and Kaisuke was nowhere to be found. She looked for Rika's body, but wasn't able to find it. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she remembered the events that led to this. She was back to normal, for now.

As she tried to stand and fell, she heard sirens approaching the crater that used to be a home.

"Great… I'm probably going to get thrown into jail for life now." She muttered and sank back down to the ground. _'Why should I care? I have no one in my life anymore…'_ She stared indifferently to the ground as she waited for the police to come.

The sirens stopped as the car approached and stopped in front of the crater. A tall, fairly cute, man stepped out of the car first from the passenger side and looked around the area.

"Damn… what could do this?" He questioned, and then spotted Sayuri.

"Miss? Miss?! Are you alright?!" He asked as he ran towards her and kneeled on the ground next to her. Sayuri gave a barely noticeable nod as she stared to the ground, tears starting again.

"Inzo, is everything alright?" Came another voice as a slightly shorter, but handsome, man stepped out of the driver's side. Sayuri looked up as he approached and noticed his long black hair. She blinked, feeling as though she knew him.

The man approached the two and stopped in his tracks when he saw Sayuri, amazement apparent in his golden eyes.

"Yeah, this girl seems shook up though. Should we take her to the hospital, Ryu-san?" Inzo snapped Ryu out of his thoughts.

"Um,… yeah. I'll take her. You stay here and see what you can find until the CSI show up." He said, staring at Sayuri.

Inzo nodded hesitantly; he hated doing CSI work. Ryu helped her up, though she collapsed into him, making them both blush.

"Can you walk?" He asked, concerned. Sayuri shook her head solemnly. In an instant, Ryu lifted her up bridal-style, making her blush even more. He walked towards the car and she glanced up at him.

'_This feels… so familiar… and comfortable…'_ She thought.

----

A few hours later, Ryu sat in a chair outside of Sayuri's hospital room, staring at the ground with a concentrated look, his hands formed a triangle against his mouth as they often did when he was deep in thought.

'_How…? Who…? What? What happened to her? Has he come back?'_

He looked at the flowers sitting in their vase on a table across the hall, though not really noticing them as more thoughts ran through his head.

'_She won't be safe… at least, not alone.'_

A short brunette doctor stepped out of the room and closed the door gently. She looked from Ryu to her notes and back again before approaching him.

"Hinabi-san?"

'_How did he get through?'_

"Hinabi Ryu-san?" She said stepping a bit closer. He finally looked up to her.

"Oh, gomen nasai… I was thinking about the case… How is she doing?"

"Well, she's suffering from extreme fatigue. It's a wonder that she's actually sitting up in bed and talking coherently, though she can't seem to walk very well right now and she's getting very tired… You said she was in an explosion accident, correct?"

"Hai."

"Well, this is very strange… she doesn't seem to have any burn marks on her, much less any other injury that shows she was in that building at the time of explosion."

Ryu sighed of relief and smiled, which made the doctor's eyebrow rise. "I'll look into that, thank you doctor."

The woman nodded and walked down the hall to her next patient as Ryu entered Sayuri's room. Sayuri stared out the window to the stars that had just began appearing, a sad indifference in her eyes.

'I hate seeing her like this…' 

He approached the bed and sat softly at the edge, looking at her. "… My name's Hinabi Ryu. I'm going to be the detective working your case." Sayuri didn't respond or even move.

"Please, what is your name?"

Nothing.

"… If we're going to catch who did this, I need you to help me… please."

She closed her eyes and tears trickled down her soft cheeks, but she remained silent.

'_She must have been through a lot… I wish I could comfort her like I used to.'_

"… Houen Sayuri." She spoke softly, as if her words hurt her. She turned her head to face Ryu, her eyes glistening with tears, making them look like priceless blue diamonds. The sadness and pain, however, dulled her magnificent sky-blue eyes.

'_Houen Sayuri? So she did take Kyo's name... and changed her own.'_

Ryu looked to her with compassion and sympathy. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked gently. Sayuri sadly looked down to the sheets that covered the bed. _'He won't believe me…'_ She thought, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as more tears streamed down her face.

He looked at her concerned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard, but please…" He said softly. She sighed a few moments later.

"I don't think you'll believe me."

"Try me."

"… I was walking home from school after leaving Kaisuke and Rika-chan… I suddenly got a bad feeling, so I turned and ran to Rika-chan's apartment… When I got there, I couldn't find her, and then… Kaisuke…" She couldn't finish as she began to cry.

'_Poor thing… I can't believe I'm actually next to her after all this time, and she's crying…'_ Ryu looked sympathetically to her.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her, which made her gasp slightly. Before she knew it, he was holding her. She blushed as her head rested on his chest.

"I'm sorry to make you relive it… cry and let it out. You must have been through a lot." He whispered softly.

Though she hadn't met him before, she felt like she knew him and felt comfortable in his arms. She buried her face in his chest and cried, holding onto his shirt. Ryu held her firmly yet gently as she let her frustration out.

------

'_No, that one won't due.'_ Thought the lord, as he looked at another beautiful woman from far off. A very slight aggravated expression graced his features.

He had been searching for hours, but couldn't find a woman suitable enough for Rin. She needed someone to care for her; she needed a mother. Jaken got tired easily and didn't have the love Rin needed, and the lord… well, he wasn't the emotional type. What she needed was a type of motherly love.

'_Love…'_ Thought the Daiyoukai as he walked back to where he had left Jaken, Rin and Au-Un. He never experienced this emotion, though he had heard humans say it to one another. He had never met anyone who sparked his interest long enough. What he felt for the little human child was different; a sort of fatherly protectiveness. He was merely fond of her, though he would rarely show it. Then again, he didn't know how.

As he approached the group, Rin could be heard whining to Jaken to play a game with her.

"Ao, Jaken-sama! Why won't you play?"

"Because you're an annoying human brat!"

The little toad suddenly received a rock to the back of his head, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome back!" Rin cheered joyfully.

Sesshoumaru showed no sign of acknowledgement, just walked past the two and sat under a shady tree.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!… I-I didn't know you were back." Said Jaken as he rubbed the back of his head, where a bump had grown.

"Hn."

"Rin, why don't you pick some flowers?" Jaken shooed the little girl.

"Hai!" Yelled the enthusiastic Rin as she ran off.

As soon as she was far enough away, Jaken waddled over to Sesshoumaru with a grave look on his face.

"Have you found a suitable woman, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Ieie."

Jaken sat cross-legged on the ground in front of him. "Well, there's always that Kagome girl."

The lord looked at him distastefully, which made Jaken sweat.

"Y-You're right, milord, she's the half-breed's wench… what about the place where she hails from? 'The Present', was it?"

The great Daiyoukai looked thoughtfully up to the sky.

'The Present, huh?' 


	5. Investigation

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

Heylo peoples! Welcome back to _Beautiful Destiny_! Sorry for my absence for a month or so, my internet was completely down and I had to get a new dial-up service XD. But, I'm back! And that month came with fresh new ideas, so I'll be cranking chappies out for a while. Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the Inuyasha charries depicted in this story or otherwise. However, my own original characters are my own.

* * *

_**Investigation**_

"So you're saying Kaisuke killed Rika?"

"Hai."

Ryu sat on the bed with Sayuri after she had calmed down and was able to tell the whole story. He had only taken his eyes off of her once or twice, which made her blush. Ryu smiled to her to reassure her everything was going to be ok. For some reason, she felt comfortable around him.

"Do you know where he went with her body?"

"Ieie." She responded with a sigh.

Ryu wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"It'll be ok. We'll find him and put him behind bars… We'll give Rika a proper burial."

Sayuri nodded.

"Arigatou, Ryu-kun. You've been very nice to me."

"Don't mention it. You've been through a lot; you need someone to lean on. I'm here for you." _'I'll always be here for you.'_

Sayuri nodded and blushed slightly.

"… Sayuri-hime, you said something about blacking out?"

"Hai. When I came to, the apartment was demolished and Kaisuke was gone, along with Rika's body… The only thing I remember was getting angry and a burning sensation throughout my body. Then, nothing."

Ryu had a surprised look on his face, then became serious. _'So her powers have awakened… She won't be safe alone.'_

"Ryu-kun?"

"Oh, uh… gomen… Sayuri-hime, I don't think you'll be safe by yourself. I mean Kaisuke may come back."

She looked at him, concerned. "What should I do?"

Ryu paused for a moment. "I'll stay with you. Until we can catch Kaisuke."

Sayuri blinked and blushed slightly.

"I-I'll be staying on the couch or something, of course."

"Ok," she smiled, "I'll feel safer with you anyway." Ryu blushed and looked away.

-----

The next day, Sayuri was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. She stepped outside and took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air. She looked up to the sky, which was perfectly reflected in her equally blue eyes. The sun shined down on her, giving her a sort of golden glow as the slight breeze danced with her long light-brown hair.

Sayuri looked back to Ryu, who was instantly captivated by the scene. She smiled slightly.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to go home? I mean, I'm not a suspect or anything?"

"H-hai, I'm sure," he stumbled. He walked up to the car and unlocked it along with the other doors.

"Arigatou, Ryu-kun."

He smiled slightly and turned to Sayuri, nodding, before he went around and opened the passenger door for her. "We need to pick Inzo up on the way."

-----

"Ugh! There's nothing here to process except this blood." Inzo complained to one of the CSI.

"Sadly, I agree with you. How are we supposed to find who did this if there's no evidence?" The CSI responded.

Inzo, along with the two leading CSI, had been looking everywhere in the demolished building for any piece of evidence that connected another person to the scene of the crime. They had gone over it for hours with a fine-tooth comb, so to speak, and had gotten nowhere.

"Inzo-san, Harubi-kun, Ryu-san just called. He's on his way with the girl." Another CSI chimed in.

"Arigatou, Miuki-chan." Replied Harubi.

"We'll have to rely on the girl's statement." Concluded Inzo, looking around the area for anything he missed.

"Un."

- - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're not really thinking of going through the Bone-Eater's Well, are you?" Cried the anxious toad youkai, receiving nothing in response.

"I-I was just kidding m'lord! Please don't go!"

"Watch Rin." The Daiyoukai said calmly and flew off in the direction of the well. In his travels, he had slain many a youkai, one of which possessed a Shikon no kakera, which would enable him to travel through the demonic well.

He landed a few minutes later and looked to the shard. _'This should prove useful…' _Sesshoumaru looked around and narrowed his eyes. _'Ugh, the stench of the half-breed and his human wench… I have no time to deal with them.'_ With that, he turned and walked up to the ancient well, the Shikon shard in his hand.


	6. Snatched!

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Welcome back to _Beautiful Destiny!_ I told you I'd be cranking out chappies XD. Here's chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in any way, however my own characters are mine.

* * *

_**Snatched!**_

'_I have to tell her about her past… she deserves to know after all of this… and Kyo-sama.'_ Ryu thought as he sat on the couch, seemingly watching TV. Inzo and the CSI, Honda Harubi and Takasuki Miuki, had long since left after asking both Sayuri and him a series of questions. Ryu and Inzo knew she was leaving something out; her powers.

Ryu had been pulled aside by Inzo while Harubi and Miuki heard Sayuri's side of the story:

"_Ryu-san, she's leaving something out."_

"_Hai."_

"…_You know this girl, don't you?"_

"_Un. I'm surprised you don't recognize her, Inzo."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She was so nice to you when we were younger, even when everyone else wasn't. I introduced you to her."_

"… _I… you mean she's-?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Kami! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I thought you would've figured it out."_

"_She doesn't seem like she recognizes either of us."_

"_That's because she doesn't. Jin-sama had Kyo-sama and I wipe her memory before Kyo-sama took her in."_

"_But why?"_

"_I don't know, but I'm sure he had his reasons."_

"_Can she get her memory back?"_

"_Hai, over time… I'm going to explain her past tonight."_

Sayuri walked into the living room, interrupting Ryu's thoughts. She had changed into a dark blue tank top and black short-shorts. The tank top had a light blue rose pattern across the top and revealed some of her cleavage, being fairly well endowed. The necklace was around her neck as always, along with the silver rose bracelet on her right wrist. Ryu blushed as he looked her up and down; she had a great body.

"Ryu-kun, do you want me to make you anything to eat? I know it's late, but we haven't eaten anything all day."

He turned quickly back to the TV, still blushing.

"Um… s-sure. Whatever you want to make is fine with me." He stumbled over his words.

He felt Sayuri sit beside him and froze up. Suddenly, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. He was almost completely red.

"Arigatou, Ryu-kun. Even though we only met yesterday, you've been so nice to me like we've been friends forever. Thank you for protecting me tonight."

Ryu was speechless. After a few moments, he relaxed and hugged her back firmly, nuzzling his nose in her hair and breathing in her scent. He had missed her over the years, and there she was, hugging him and kissing his cheek like she used to. It used to make him blush back then too.

He smiled. "You don't have to thank me, Sayuri-hime… I would gladly do anything for you…" He felt her face warm up, which meant she was blushing, which made him smile more.

He let go of her and she pulled away slowly, looking away with a light blush across her cheeks. He paused for a moment, the smile disappearing. He caressed her cheek, "Sayuri… there's something I need to tell you…"

Suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs, which made both of them jump and Sayuri gasp. Ryu slowly got up and reached for his gun. He pulled it out of the holster and walked to the stairs before looking to Sayuri and signaling her to stay there. She nodded and he climbed up the stairs, turning the corner into the hallway. A light was flickering in the bedroom and Ryu stayed close to the wall, his gun poised in case of anything. He backed against the wall as he approached the room, inching his way closer to the doorway. He heard noise from the room and quickly turned, pointing his gun into the room… but nothing was there. He lamp was lying on the floor in pieces as it flickered. Ryu looked around the room for anything, when suddenly… Toru jumped on top of the bed, licking his paws. Ryu sighed of relief and lowered his gun.

'_The cat must have knocked the lamp over.'_

Then, there was a scream from downstairs.

"Sayuri!"

Ryu rushed down the hall, faster than any human, and jumped over the stair banister to the first floor with hurting himself. He looked to see… no one! Sayuri was gone!

"Sayuri!!?" He cried, quickly searching each room. He got into the kitchen and noticed a trail of blood leading out the back door. He ran outside as fast as he could, faster than any normal human.

---

Sayuri came to in someone's arms, her vision was blurry and her side ached as it dripped blood. She remembered being surprised by someone and slashed by a knife… or was it a sword?

Her vision cleared and she could tell whoever had her was running… extremely fast. As houses blurred past her, she looked up to see her attacker and kidnapper.

"You!?" She gasped.

"Heh, so you're awake." Kaisuke sneered without looking down.

"Put me down!"

"No chance. Yami-sama wants you… alive, unfortunately."

Light formed around Sayuri's hand as she uppercut him, forcing him to drop her. She got up and held her side, wincing slightly. "What did you do with Rika's body?" She demanded, a flicker of gold coming across her sky-blue eyes.

He smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Stronger than I thought."

"Answer me!"

"You will find out soon enough." Kaisuke approached her, getting a ball of light shot at him, which knocked him back.

"Heh, you may be strong but your powers haven't awakened fully… could that be because you don't know your own history?" He sneered.

"History? What the hell are you talking about? And who the hell is this 'Yami'?"

Kaisuke laughed slightly. "Tsk, tsk. You poor fool. No one ever told you the truth, have they?"

"What would you know about truth _'Kaisuke-kun'_?" She spat.

"Hey now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" He smirked and began to walk around her in a circle. "And I know more than _you_, my dear."

She kept a close eye on him, her eyes flickering a gold color every now and then. She felt the need to fight, to rip him to shreds piece by piece. The pain in her side had subsided, along with the bleeding.

"I guess you found your healing powers…"

He was right. She felt her side and there was no wound. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She thought with a confused look. Kaisuke noticed it and laughed.

"You really are clueless! How cute."

"You son-of-a-bitch! I should rip your throat out for what you did to Rika-chan!"

"Heh, if it's a fight you want, then come." He smirked, grabbing the katana at his side and throwing it to the ground. "Look! No weapons."

Sayuri's eyes turned a gold color and narrowed.

"So be it."


	7. Fight!

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 7 **_

* * *

Alrighty, this is the first of a few chapters I came up with during my absence. In this chappie, Sayuri's real name is revealed, along with a tiny little bit of her past. Just so you guys know, Sayuri is actually Japanese for Rose, as if you couldn't tell.

Enjoy the violence! XD

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the Inuyasha series or any of the characters, however my original characters are my own.

* * *

_**Fight!**_

"Sayuri!?" Ryu called, running down the street at an incredible pace. He had been running for a few minutes and still wasn't able to find her, or her kidnapper. He was getting quickly frustrated, as his beautifully golden eyes turned a deep red. And he gained speed.

"Damn it! Why couldn't I be a dog demon!? I could sniff them out in an instant!" he cursed as he entered one of the few wooded areas in Tokyo. _'I promised to protect you, Sayuri-hime and I swear by my life I will...'_ He thought as he jumped to a tree branch, remembering the first time they met.

'_Back then… when things were happy…'_

_(-Flashback-)_

"_Sayuri-hime! Come meet the new boy!" Called one of the servants that was currently looking after the young girl._

_Sayuri came running over with a smile, she always loved meeting new people to play with, since her father never had time for her and the servants tired out easily._

"_Where is he, Tsume-chan?" She asked anxiously, looking around. _

_Tsume laughed and patted the girl's head. "Patience, little one. Come look." Tsume gently took her hand and lead her to the main room in the palace, where a meeting was going on between Jin, Sayuri's father, and Kyo, the top captain in the Northern Land's army._

_Standing next to Kyo was a boy, a few years older than Sayuri from the look of him, and quite handsome. Sayuri's eyes locked on him and she blushed slightly. He had fairly short black hair and golden eyes with a handsome face for his age._

"_Ah, Sayuri-hime. Nice timing, Tsume. We were just about to summon her here." Said Kyo with a kind smile, the one he always had. Tsume nodded with a smile and let go of Sayuri's hand before bowing respectively and dismissing herself._

"_Come, my blossom. Meet Ryu, he's going to be staying with us in the palace." Smiled Jin to his daughter, who obediently came and stood by her father's side._

"_Konnichiwa." She greeted with a smile. _

_Ryu blinked and blushed, bowing respectively. "N-nice to meet you, Sayuri-hime." He stuttered and rose, making the girl giggle. Ryu smiled slightly, she was beautiful for her age with long brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes, not to mention her laugh and smile were as beautiful as she was._

_(-End Flashback-)_

"… What I wouldn't give to have an inu youkai's sense of smell right now…" He said angrily as he hopped to the next tree. _'If Sakkaku got to her, they could be long gone by now. I just hope he didn't bring her to the feudal era yet...'_

_- - - - -_

Loud rumbles and ground tearing could be heard as Sayuri went at it with 'Kaisuke'. The scene was chaotic; the ground cracked, trees demolished rocks splitting apart, and to make the scene more exciting, the clouds were gathering overhead to release the rain as they ached with thunder and flashed with lightning as if about to explode in a turret of water. However, the two paid no mind to the atmosphere; they were in their own world where only the two existed, locked in an epic battle, one might say. Sayuri was on the offensive, attempting to punch Kaisuke straight in the jaw and perhaps break it. She had already released her strength, as the scene suggested, though she had missed quite a few times.

She yelled angrily as she struck out again, yet missed. Kaisuke was simply too fast to hit. She breathed heavily as Kaisuke jumped and landed behind her, laughing. It seemed he was enjoying himself.

"Heh, you'll never be able to get me like that, _little blossom_." He mocked, catching her attention.

'_Little blossom…?'_ Images suddenly ran through her mind of a kind-looking man whom she didn't know… though his face was so familiar. _'Who is he? Why am I remembering him?? I never met him before…' _She gritted her teeth in frustration. Nothing made any sense to her anymore - her powers, the death of her best friend, Kaisuke, nothing. And who the hell was this "Yami"? Why did he seem so familiar too? And why did he want _her_, of all people?

She suddenly turned around and charged rapidly at him with incredible speed, her eyes having a slight glint of red, and punched him as hard as she could, which was pretty damn hard. This caught him off guard and as her fist connected with his jaw, a loud 'CRACK' was heard as he went sailing backwards into three trees, breaking all of them as he went through them, until he was stopped by a large boulder, of which he cracked as he left his impression in the hard surface. (Ow.)

Sayuri breathed heavily, though smirked just slightly visibly. She was finally able to land a hit, and what a hit it was.

"I know you're not Kaisuke-kun… who are you?" She demanded. 'Kaisuke' still had a horrified look across his face as his head and mouth dripped with blood. After a few moments, his chest rose and fell as he breathed in the air and he shook as he peeled himself from the large 'cushion' he so delicately landed in. He glared with hatred in his eyes at Sayuri as he straightened his jaw with a loud 'SNAP' and moved it around slightly before spitting blood on the ground. Suddenly, Kaisuke morphed into an unknown person, a demon with fairly short black hair and piercing red eyes. He wore armor with sharp metal claws, but no shirt, where demon markings could be seen.

"…I am Sakkaku."

Rain started to pour from the clouds with rumbles of thunder and lightning struck a near by tree, though neither Sayuri nor Sakkaku flinched. Sayuri was staring intently at the demon, waiting for his next move. Sakkaku would surely go on the offensive after that blow, which obviously struck his ego harder than his jaw. He rotated his head a few times and stretched his bat-like wings as a few more 'SNAPs' were heard.

"… That kind of hurt, blossom. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill me." He laughed slightly. "Any harder and you just might have achieved that goal." He smiled creepily, licking the blood away from his lips. "I have to admit, I like a girl that can pack a punch. It makes it so much more exciting. Be my woman, what do you say?"

Sayuri shot him a disgusted glare. _'What the hell is this guy, nuts? I just tried to kill him and he wants to hook up with me? Did I crack his skull too?'_

Rain poured down on the two, both silently staring each other down, trying to analyze their opponent. They both became soaking wet, their hair dripping into their faces. The ground beneath them became a slippery mud field, making it harder for them to stand, let alone fight on. And unknown to either, they were being watched.

Sakkaku became serious and slicked back his hair. "Hn, I'm guessing that look you're giving me is a 'no'… No matter, I will have you one way or another. I always get what I want." He smirked slightly. In an instant, he was gone and appeared right in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forcibly, making Sayuri's eyes widen. Before she could wind up to punch him again, he was away from her and standing on a tree branch that was still in tact, smiling.

"I told you, blossom. You can't stop me from taking what I want."

Her vision started blurring as she became light-headed. She fell to her knees and held her head as her head started throbbing. "W-what… did you… do to me?" She demanded through the pain.

He smirked very slightly. "That kiss wasn't any ordinary one. I slipped you a sedative to quite you down. I must say, you weren't being a very good hostage." He shrugged. "This'll make my job easier." He said as he leapt from the tree and picked up his katana he had thrown down at the start of the fight, tying it back around his waist as he approached her. She tried to scream for Ryu, but nothing came out but a breath as her vision finally went black.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 7! XD Cliffie! For some reason, when I was writing the fight Bad Boy by Cascada popped into my head. ::Sings:: _Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend… _XD

R&R!


	8. Back to the Past

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

* * *

Another installment of _Beautiful Destiny!_ This one's a long one, so enjoy the Sesshy-filled goodness. XD

**Japanese Vocab**  
_Neechan_ – Older sister (informal)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha series or characters, however my original characters are my own.

* * *

**_Back to the Past_**

"_Sayuri? My little blossom, where are you?" Called a kind-looking man with a smile._

"_Here, daddy!" A small brunette girl replied as she ran up to her father's outstretched arms and met him in a hug as he picked her up._

"_Dearest, did you find her?" Came a comforting voice as a beautiful woman walked into the room, wearing a familiar silver necklace with a light blue teardrop gem hanging from it. She smiled when she saw her little girl in her husband's arms. "I see you did." She laughed slightly._

"_Mommy!" The little girl sang happily with outstretched arms toward her mother. Just as she was going to pick her up, the scene turned dark and the girl stood alone in a room, crying. The dead bodies of her servants surrounded her, pools of blood everywhere. Sayuri appeared, looking around in the darkness of the room. She heard the girl crying and approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The little girl spun suddenly around, her eyes missing and dripping blood._

Sayuri awoke with a start, suddenly sitting up and gasping for air as if she was just being choked. She quickly laid back down as she became dizzy. She tried to lift her hand to steady her head, but she was weak and very shaky. She looked around her as her vision focused again. It seemed that she was in some type of small hut, lying on a futon mattress with a thin blanket covering her. She looked up to a small window where she saw a yellow bird chirping and saw the blue sky, almost a mesmerizing blue as her own eyes, which were now back to normal. She looked to the door of the hut, which was just a straw curtain.

'_Where am I?'_

A moment later, a small girl came in that appeared to be no more than seven years old. She had kind brown eyes that were full of life, and long black hair with a small side ponytail. She wore an orange and white-checkered kimono with no shoes as she carried a bowl of water and a cloth, which she set by Sayuri's bedside. Sayuri blinked and the little girl looked up to see that she was awake.

"Oh, you're up! Are you well?" She asked with a cute look.

Sayuri opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out yet again._'Damn… the sedative Sakkaku slipped me still hasn't worn off fully…'_She sighed and looked down The little girl blinked.

"What's wrong, Neechan? Can't you speak?"

Sayuri shook her head sadly. The little girl gave a sad look, but then cheered up and smiled. "That's alright! You'll get your voice back soon, Sesshoumaru-sama said so." She nodded.

Sayuri blinked. "Oh, that's right! You haven't been introduced to us yet. I'm Rin." She said cheerfully and pointed to herself. "You can introduce yourself when you feel better, Neechan." She smiled.

'_This girl… she doesn't seem to be with Sakkaku, though I have no idea who she's talking about.'_ Sayuri smiled slightly and nodded.

"Rin! Is that girl up yet?" Came a grating voice, which made both Sayuri and Rin look to the curtain.

"Hai, Jaken-sama!" Called Rin. A moment later, a tiny green hand moved the curtain aside and a small, ugly toad-like thing stepped inside the hut. Sayuri blinked. _'What… the hell… is __**that**__??'_ She raised an eyebrow slightly and blinked as she looked at the small creature, barely the size of Rin.

The creature looked to Sayuri with a nod. "Good. Sesshoumaru-sama will be pleased." He said and noticed the look he was getting from Sayuri. "Ah, I bet you're wondering who I am. Well, that's a simple matter." He closed his eyes dramatically and nodded. He suddenly posed with his staff that looked like had puppet heads on it. "Sesshoumaru-sama's personal servant for nearly one hundred years," Different pose, "His number one retainer, who would follow his master across the entire earth…" Different pose. "Yes, I am Jaken!" He stated proudly with a smile. Sayuri blinked and sweat-dropped as Rin smiled and clapped.

"Listen, girl, you will answer to me directly before talking to Sesshoumaru-sama. After all, I am his loyal servant and second in line here. You may refer to me as Jaken-sama or simply Master…-"

"Jaken. Leave her be." Came another, more soothing yet demanding voice as a tall, long silver-white haired man stepped into the hut. He had pointed ears and purple markings on his cheeks and hand with a crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes were an emotionless golden color and he wore armor, complete with two swords and a fluffy thing over his shoulder. Sayuri blinked as she looked at him; he was quite handsome.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You're back!" Rin chimed happily.

'_So this is the Sesshoumaru-sama they've been talking about… he must be a powerful demon, judging by the markings... Then that means Jaken must be a demon too… But demons haven't existed for hundreds of years!'_ Sayuri thought as she looked to him. She noticed Sesshoumaru look at her with interest, which made her blush very slightly. It was then that she noticed she was naked under the blanket, only bandages wrapped around her, which made her blush even more.

"F-forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama, I was simply telling the girl how it works around here…" Jaken said nervously, though Sesshoumaru obviously ignored him as he walked past him and stood next to Rin, over Sayuri.

"How is she?" He asked simply, though showed no care in his eyes.

"She can't speak yet, but she's awake. She can barely move, though." Rin said sadly.

"Hn." With that he tossed a pouch to Rin, which she caught and blinked. She looked to Sesshoumaru as he was leaving. "Have her eat it." He said coldly before he left the hut, an anxious Jaken following him, making both Sayuri and Rin blink. She opened the pouch and took out a strange looking plant with plump roots. Rin smiled and Sayuri raised an eyebrow slightly.

"This plant's roots will get you out of bed and talking soon." She said as she looked to her, and then plucked the roots from the rest of the plant. "Can you sit up?" She asked and Sayuri attempted to sit up, pushing herself up. She finally did it and sighed happily; she was getting her strength back.

- - - - - -

Sesshoumaru stared indifferently toward the horizon as he sat under a shady tree, Jaken by his side as always. He paid him no mind, as he remembered what he had seen.

_(-Flashback to Fight – Sesshoumaru's POV)_

_I ran with great speed, surveying the city for the right female. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, observing girls talking on contraptions called 'phones', kissing their boyfriend, taking care of their family, though none were good enough for my standards. I looked up to the sky, which clouded over ominously. Something was definitely going to happen. _

_After a few hours of searching, I landed on yet another roof, but heard a woman's scream from inside, and someone calling the name 'Sayuri'. Suddenly, what appeared to be a blonde man with glasses carrying an unconscious girl sped past at an incredible speed that rivaled my own. The girl wasn't ordinary, however, I sensed a great power within her. Curiosity seized me as I followed stealthily, and it soon paid off. _

_The girl awoke in the arms of the strange man, one who was not human. She was dripping blood, possibly where the demon had slashed her with his katana. As she peered up at the man, her look was of surprise and malice._

"_You!?" She gasped, obviously knowing her assailant._

"_Heh, so you're awake." He sneered without a glance. His reason for stealing the girl was unknown. Perhaps it was her power?_

"_Put me down!"_

"_No chance. Yami-sama wants you… alive, unfortunately."_

_Yami? Had that bastard returned already? If so, he would have needed help from someone stronger than this man… Though it seemed that he had a new lackey. Suddenly, the girl formed light around her hand and uppercut the fool, forcing him to stop in an opening of one of the few wooded areas of the era and drop her. It seemed the girl knew how to fight… and held the power of light manipulation within her. There was only one race I knew that held that power._

_The girl, Sayuri, became angry and asked about her friend's body, of which the demon ignored. He tried to approach the girl and received a blast of light, which knocked him back considerably. Could this be the girl I was searching for? This could be more entertaining than I thought._

"_Heh, you may be strong but your powers haven't awakened fully… could that be because you don't know your own history?" He sneered. I had to admit, this demon was getting on my nerves as well. If the girl didn't end it soon, I would._

_So it seemed Sayuri knew nothing of her past or her clan, though it seemed she knew this demon, supposedly named 'Kaisuke'. Suddenly, the bleeding in her side stopped and the wound healed completely. Could it be the fabled escaped princess of the Mitsukai people? Hm… She would make a worthy female indeed._

"_You son-of-a-bitch! I should rip your throat out for what you did to Rika-chan!"_

_Again with this 'Rika'. She must have meant a lot to this girl, judging by her reaction. This Kaisuke must have killed her._

"_Heh, if it's a fight you want, then come." He smirked, and grabbed his katana, throwing it to the ground. No weapons? Cocky._

_I looked to the girl, whose eyes had turned from a brilliant blue to a gold, like my own. So, she knew a few techniques of the Mitsukai. She must have had a teacher._

"_So be it."_

_The fighting began and went on, the girl on the offensive at first, with the demon dodging and landing a few hits. She had quite a bit of strength; even I was impressed by it. I stood at a safe distance as to not interfere or get hit with one of her blows, which would have proved a problem. I watched with interest as the scenery felt the wrath of Sayuri until she became fatigued and started to breathe heavily. The storm was closing in as the two spoke and fought, though the words 'little blossom' stirred something inside of her as her eyes glinted a red color and she turned and struck him, which evidently caught him by surprise. I watched, impressed and amazed, as he sailed through trees and landed harshly on, or should I say in, a large boulder._

"_I know you're not Kaisuke-kun… who are you?" She demanded. Clever girl._

_The demon peeled himself from the rock and morphed into his true form, unable to hold the disguise any longer. Sakkaku, the fool. I should have known he was one of Yami's puppets._

_The storm started as rain poured on the scene and lightning struck a near by tree, though no one flinched. I was quite impressed with the girl, who stayed focused on her assailant, though dripping wet, fatigued, and injured… _

_Sakkaku snapped himself back together in a rather irritating way._

"… _That kind of hurt, blossom. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to kill me." He laughed. How annoying. "Any harder and you just might have achieved that goal." He smiled, licking the blood away from his lips. Such a child. "I have to admit, I like a girl that can pack a punch. It makes it so much more exciting. Be my woman, what do you say?"_

_How disgustingly irritating; she tries to kill him and he wants her to be his mate. Sakkaku could never control himself with females. The girl would have had to been mad to take up his offer. I smirked slightly as she shot him a disgusted glare. She must have been thinking the same thing._

_The rain continued to pour on the battlefield as each of them stayed quiet, analyzing their opponent, until the fool slicked his hair and spoke up. "Hn, I'm guessing that look you're giving me is a 'no'… No matter, I will have you one way or another. I always get what I want." What was he planning?_

_Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her firmly. This shocked her and made me even more willing to rip his heart out with my bare hand, for some reason. She was about to strike him again when he moved onto a tree branch that hadn't been demolished. She suddenly sunk to her knees and held her head… that bastard. He slipped something into her mouth when he kissed her. I saw her try to speak, but nothing but silence escaped her lips as she passed out. It was time I interfered._

_I used my whip to slash in front of Sakkaku as a warning and jumped down next to the girl's still form. _

"_Sesshoumaru? What are you doing in this era?" Demanded Sakkaku, grabbing hold of his katana's hilt. Did he really think that would work against me?_

"_That's none of your concern."_

"_Hn, well it is if you plan on taking the girl. She's mine, mutt." He was getting more irritating by the second._

"… _If you stand in my way, I'll kill you." I stood firmly, grabbing the hilt of Tokijin. He paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating his life._

"… _Heh, have it your way. You'll have to deal with Yami-sama soon." With that, he disappeared. _

_I let go of Tokijin's hilt and looked to the fallen girl. The rain was still coming down, though not as hard as before, which gave the girl a sort of soft glow. I found myself staring at her before I picked her up with my remaining right arm. She was light for one that fought with such strength. I looked at her face now that she was in my arm, dripping from the onslaught of water that poured from the clouds… She was beautiful… for a female Mitsukai… I looked to her neck, where she was wearing the necklace that meant she was next in line for succession. The bracelet on her wrist was unfamiliar to me. So that girl **is** the missing princess? Interesting._

_I quickly flew back through the well before the hanyou's wench could spot me and found Jaken, Rin and Au-Un once again. Rin was happy as usual, though Jaken looked at the girl with jealousy. He would have to watch his tongue wit this girl if he wished to keep it. I set out to find a suitable place for Sayuri to rest as the sedative cycled through her system, and found a small human-made hut off a road. I told Jaken to play with Rin so I could treat her properly. I stripped her of her foreign clothing so I could bandage her wounds gently. Try as I might, I couldn't help but observe her figure… quite the specimen of the female gender._

_Once done bandaging, I covered her with a blanket and told Rin to take care of her while I went and searched for the remedy and food… two days later, she awoke and looked at me with enticingly unique blue eyes, though her voice had not yet come to her. I tossed the pouch with the remedy in it to Rin, who would get her to eat it. I could not bring myself to help the girl…_

_(-End POV Flashback-)_

Rin came running up to Sesshoumaru happily. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama! She can speak! She's even trying to get out of bed! And her name is Sayuri!"

He looked to the little girl and stood up before walking with her back to the hut, Jaken trailing him, whining "Wait for me, my lord!"

Meanwhile, Sayuri took off the bandages that covered her and slipped on a white robe left by her bedside. She blushed, thinking on the bandages. _'Was it Sesshoumaru that took care of me?'_ She looked back to the bed and sighed slightly, bracing herself to get ready to stand up. _'Ok… one, two… three.'_ She shakily stood up, holding onto the wall.

'_I can do this, just a little more...'_ She steadily made her way to the curtain and held onto the doorway. A small sigh escaped her lips as she let go of the doorway and took a step outside of the hut, unfortunately falling. Before she could hit the ground, she landed into something… or rather, _someone_.

She looked up and saw that it was none other than Sesshoumaru. She blinked and blushed slightly as the lord looked to her with golden eyes. "G-gomen." She apologized and took a step back, grabbing hold of the doorway yet again.

"Sayuri-neechan! You're walking again!" Rin sang happily and hugged Sayuri's waist, almost making her topple backwards. Sayuri giggled and hugged Rin with one arm while the other remained gripped to the doorway. The inu Daiyoukai looked at the scene and then to Sayuri's happy face. He turned away and smiled barely visibly before walking away. Only Jaken, who came waddling in, noticed the very slight smile and immediately had an ominous look on his face.

Sayuri looked to the three and took a glance outside… there were no buildings, no cars, no paved roads, nothing that was familiar to her from the city. The scenery was peaceful with a river of on one side and a field of beautiful flowers on the other, the afternoon sun shining down on the water and creating a beautiful picture. There was no smoke in the sky from trucks or buildings, and the air smelled fresh and clean. It definitely wasn't home, though she didn't mind the atmosphere; she could definitely breathe better.

"… Where am I?" She asked anyone who would answer.

"You're in the Western Lands of Japan, silly. Sesshoumaru-sama is Lord of this part." Rin smiled and let her go.

"But, where are all the cars and buildings?"

"Cars?" Rin questioned, blinking. "Is that a type of demon?"

Sayuri shook her head slightly. "They're a way to get around, like horses, only faster and safer… they're a type of machine." Rin tilted her head slightly, not understanding 'machines' and 'cars'.

"Come, Neechan, let's go sit with Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said, losing interest in the conversation. She took Sayuri by the hand and led her to where Sesshoumaru was sitting, almost making her trip.

"Neechan, sit by Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled as Jaken came waddling up, and Sayuri obliged, sitting next to the demon lord, who only glanced briefly at her. Jaken sat in the shade of the tree a little ways away from Sayuri.

'_Where am I? What happened to Sakkaku, and how did I get here?' _She thought and looked up through the leaves of the tall tree to the blue sky above. Sesshoumaru looked to her for a moment, then to the little girl.

"Rin, go pick some flowers for Au-Un." Said Sesshoumaru with a slight hint of caring, as if reading Sayuri's mind. She deserved an explanation, after all.

"Hai!" The energetic little girl shot up and ran into a nearby field full of flowers.

The breeze started to pick up and Sayuri swept some of her long brunette hair behind her ear as it danced with the wind, the sun shining through the leaves on the tree Sesshoumaru and her were under, Jaken sitting a little ways away from them, but still in the shade of the tree.

"… Where am I, or rather… what year am I in?" Sayuri asked as she looked out to Rin, who was humming as she gathered the flowers to make a necklace.

"I can't be in my present Japan, there would be cars and buildings everywhere." She said calmly. Receiving a glace from Sesshoumaru and Jaken. "And the clothes are too different, like something from the past… And you both are youkai, aren't you?" _'Smart girl…'_

"We are in the Feudal Era." Stated Sesshoumaru as he looked back out to Rin, making sure no harm came to her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama brought you here from 'your present Japan'. And, yes, we are both demons. My lord is an inu daiyoukai, son of the Great- "

"Jaken, go help Rin." Commanded the lord before Jaken could finish. He wanted to talk to the girl without interruption, so she could explain her powers and how she knew the demon Sakkaku.

"B-but my lord!" Sesshoumaru shot him his usual glare and Jaken quickly got up and waddled away to help Rin.

"An inu daiyoukai?… There are no demons where I'm from… or I'm not aware of them." She said, glancing to the lord. "How did we get here? And why me?"

"Through the Bone-Eater's Well. I brought you here after that snake Sakkaku disappeared." He narrowed his eyes slightly, remembering what a spineless coward the demon was, if he was even fit to be called a 'demon'. He ignored her other question for now.

Sayuri blinked slightly. '_The Bone-Eater's Well? I always thought that was a myth that Grandfather used to tell me about.' _

"…Tell me, how do you know Sakkaku?" He asked, glancing to her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, remembering what he did. "… He posed as one of my friends, Kaisuke,… and killed my best friend. I don't know where the real Kaisuke is, and Sakkaku took my best friend's body."

'_Hm… that must be the 'Rika' girl she was talking about.'_

She looked out to Rin, who was making Jaken hold flowers as he had an irritated look on his face. "How did a demon lord like yourself end up traveling with a human child?"

"You ask too many questions, girl." Sesshoumaru suddenly said with his usual glare at her. She looked to him with a glare of her own.

"And what do you expect, _my lord_? The last thing I remember was fighting that bastard Sakkaku, then I end up waking up in an entirely different era. And I have a name that isn't 'girl'."

"You will watch your tongue, girl, or I will rip it out myself." He threatened in a low tone. She turned away from him angrily, but her face soon softened.

The demon lord looked to Sayuri's pained expression as she looked down to the green grass underneath her, the bitter scent of tears becoming apparent to him. A tear trickled down the girl's soft cheek as the shadow of her bangs covered her damp eyes. His face softened only slightly as he reached out to her, which made her cringe. He gently wiped the tear from her face with his remaining right arm. She looked up to him, her eyes sparkling with tears ready to drip, as he held the cheek he had wiped. Her eyes caught him as he found himself staring into them as she stared into his strong golden eyes. He drew his hand back and stood up, turning away from her and walking away before disappearing.

Sayuri was left with a soft blush and a confused look on her face.

'… _What just happened?…' _

* * *

XD That's it for chapter 8! Maybe Sesshoumaru is starting to have feelings for Sayuri? And yes, I did change it from Saiyuri to Sayuri. I just recently found out that's how you actually spell it. My bad! X.x; If any of you guys spot mistakes like that, please let me know. ;3

_R&R!_


	9. Forming Bonds

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

**Spoiler Warning!**

OMG!OMGOMGOMGOMG!!! I cannot believe it ::soooo happy!!/excited!!!:: Ok, for people who don't read the Inuyasha manga, this is a HUGE SPOILER! So, if you just want to continue to the chapter, you can go past the next part. The spoiler isn't in the chapter, so you're safe there. ;)

**  
Spoiler!**

Oh.My.Gawd! SESSHOUMARU GOT HIS ARM BACK::jumps up and down all fangirl-ish:: Thank you Rumiko!!! In the latest chapter of the Inuyasha manga, Sesshoumaru got his arm back AND a new sword all his own!! If you wanna read it, go to my profile and click the first link to read Inuyasha manga online. The name of the chapter where he gets his arm back is Bakusaiga, or something like that. It's at the bottom of the archives. I am sooo gonna include it in one of my chapters!

Anyways, on to the chapter! This one's a short one. ;(

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the Inuyasha series or characters, but my custom characters are my own.

* * *

_**Forming Bonds**_

The sun had set and the stars replaced it, along with an almost full moon. It had been hours since Sesshoumaru left to who-knows-where. Rin and Jaken were sleeping, the little girl cuddled up next to the twin-headed dragon youkai, Au-Un, who she had introduced to Sayuri earlier, and Sayuri, who was left awake. Jaken was on the other side of the demon, snoring loudly and mumbling something that was incoherent. How Rin could sleep through that, Sayuri didn't know.

After tucking the little member of their group in with the blanket she had been covered with earlier, Sayuri was the only one awake except for Au-Un, who kept watchful eyes on their surroundings in Sesshoumaru's absence. Sayuri gazed up to the stars, fully awake, as she lay against the youkai, who didn't seem to mind at all. She had long since regained her ability to walk without assistance and had changed back into her clothes, which were cleaned and dried while she laid unconscious under the sedatives effects, though she had no shoes.

She sighed softly as she watched a shooting star. She had given up on wishes and false dreams. The events of the past few days ran through her mind again and again, and still nothing made sense to her. Everything that had happened and was happening she had only heard of in fairy tales and legends. The Bone Eater's Well? Demons? Ridiculous. She had thought is was all superstitious nonsense… but then, how could she explain her powers? Everything was so confusing! She just hoped she could wake up and everything could be a dream. Rika and her grandfather would still be alive…

'_Rika-chan… Ojiisan…'_

The more she thought about them, the more tears threatened to overwhelm her. She shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of those sorrowful thoughts. She pushed them to the back of her mind. How she loved both of them, but she couldn't be distracted by past things. They were gone, and there wasn't anything that could bring them back. She had to focus on what was happening and she had to get back home. Ryu popped into her head and she nearly gasped; she had almost forgotten about him. _'He must be so worried! I have to let him know I'm alright. I have to go home.'_

She contemplated how she could go home as she looked up to the stars. She didn't know where the Bone Eater's Well was in this era and she didn't know of any other way she could get back to her own time.

As she looked up to the stars, the demon lord approached the small group and saw Rin cuddled up next to Sayuri, who hadn't noticed him approach. He stopped before coming too close and took a moment to observe the scene… and Sayuri. What had happened earlier still ran through his mind as he himself wondered what had possessed him to hold her face like that and stare into her eyes. He had left earlier not only to search for any information on Naraku, but to contemplate the situation, though he found himself with no explanation, and no information.

Sayuri seemed deep in thought as she gazed up to the heavens. Sesshoumaru moved closer, noticing the foreign clothes that were back on her body.

"… So, you are able to walk again by yourself." He stated as he stood above her and the sleeping Rin.

Sayuri blinked out of her daze and looked up to the daiyoukai. "Oh, I didn't know you came back… yes, I can walk again." She said calmly, not sure how to approach him from earlier.

The lord replied with a small, barely visible nod before walking to the tree they had occupied earlier and sitting gracefully underneath it. Sayuri rose softly, as to not wake the sleeping Rin, and walked toward him, sitting next to him under the tree. For a while, they sat in silence, staring at the stars together. Neither seemed to mind; it wasn't an awkward silence. They were both merely enjoying the beauty of nature, and if a person had passed by at that moment, that person would have sworn they were enjoying their time together as well.

After a time, Sayuri spoke. "… Sesshoumaru,… I need to go back to my time. If only for a few days." She said softly. He didn't turn to her, nor did he speak. After a moment, she continued. "Ryu-kun will be worried, and I still need to find my friend Kaisuke… along with Rika's body."

He glanced to her. "This Ryu… he is your mate?" She blinked and blushed, shaking her head. "I-Ieie, just a friend… I don't have a 'mate'."

He stared at her for a moment, and then looked back up to the night sky. "Do as you wish."

Sayuri smiled. "Arigatou." She leaned up and hugged him, which took him by surprise, though he barely showed it. He looked to her, not knowing what to do, and just let her hug him. He soon caught on to her scent, which was a heavenly mix of lilacs, vanilla, and roses, which was pleasing to his sensitive sense of smell. After a moment, she let go and looked to Rin, who rolled over with a sleepy yawn.

"… Please take me home tomorrow. I want to say goodbye to Rin."

Sesshoumaru looked to Sayuri for a few moments before turning back to the stars. "Very well." He answered.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama." She thanked softly. Sayuri leaned back up against the tree and watched the stars again before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_(-Sesshoumaru's POV-)_

_I looked over to the girl, whose chest rose and fell in a steady, peaceful rhythm. She… interested me. She wasn't like any other female, human, demon, or other, that I had encountered before. She had a gentle sense about her, like a mother, and the beauty of a full female demon, yet she possessed the strength and power of a daiyoukai like myself. Though she wanted to see her home again, I would keep an eye on her and take her back to this era in three days. That would give her enough time to do what she needed. _

_A soft breeze blew, playing with her hair. I could see her shiver slightly as the coolness caressed her ill-covered skin. Though the outfit was appealing to the eyes, it gave no protection, even from nature. I rose carefully, as to not wake her and walked to Au-Un, who had also fallen asleep since my arrival. I took a blanket that was rolled and packed onto the demon and made my way back to Sayuri. I gently covered her with the blanket and again sat next to her. The moon light shown down on her and I, which gave her a soft glow, almost angelic._

_As if impulse took me, I gently wrapped my arm around her and laid her comfortably in my lap as she slept soundly. What was happening to me? Had this girl placed a spell upon me? No. I would have sensed it. _

_I found myself gazing at her yet again. What did this girl hold over me?_

_(-End POV-)_

-+-+-+-

A dark miasma filled the night air around the once sacred mountain, where no stars could be seen. A dark figure loomed outside, thoughtfully staring up at the bright moon that shown even through the mist.

"The full moon will soon be upon us. The half-demon will weaken then, as will you." The figure said in a low, ominous tone to someone unseen.

"That is when your part of the deal comes into play, my lord. You need to keep your word as I have, unless you want to be imprisoned once again in that loathsome statue." A familiar voice came followed by the figure of a man in armor with long, wavy hair. His scornful red eyes pierced their way into the night.

"Be wary of what you promise, Naraku. I am far more powerful than you and can end your life in one beat of that black heart of yours. Remember, hanyou, you are but half of a full youkai." The first figure snapped.

"Of course, Yami-sama." Naraku glowered through his teeth. How he hated taking orders. If he could only obtain Yami's heart, he could then control the god of darkness, Yami himself. His foes would stand no chance and the Shikon no Tama would be his.

A burst of wind blew as another figure appeared and bowed before the dark lord. "Yami-sama."

"Sakkaku, have you found her?" Yami demanded.

"Hai, my lord. She is with the demon Sesshoumaru in this era… She has grown strong, though she still does not know of her past."

"Sesshoumaru, huh? Hm… Very well. Make sure she stays in this era and does not learn of the past."

"Understood." With that, the demon disappeared in a gust of wind.

"There is another like her, a man… he could prove to be a problem." Naraku stated looking back to the dark lord, receiving a small laugh in response.

"I know full well about him," said the god, looking to Naraku, "We will deal with him when the time comes. He is of no threat to us presently, and we do not need to raise an alarm with the girl. They both shall come to us… it's just a matter of time now."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. What's coming up will make up for it, though. ;P 

R&R!


	10. Encounter

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 10  
**_

* * *

Wow, I think I found the perfect song for Sayuri and Sesshoumaru. First Time by Lifehouse. :: Sings :: _Looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life, I'm scared to death. I'm taking a chance letting you inside… _XD 

And thank you for telling me that Daiyoukai meant Great demon. At least I was using it in the right context. :P

Sayuri _is_ an OC. Don't worry; she's not _that_ super powered. I have yet to reveal her weaknesses.

Thank you all for loving my story, I really didn't think it would be this popular. :: Bows ::

**Japanese Vocab**  
_Kaze no Kizu –_ Wind Scar  
_Baka_ – Idiot; Stupid; Fool  
_-baba_ – Rude way of calling someone "grandma" or "Old Woman"

**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series or characters in any way, but my original characters are my own.

* * *

_**Encounter**_

The morning sun shined down upon the group, bringing warmth to the cool morning air. A small breeze blew and morning birds chirped as Rin played a game with an annoyed-looking Jaken. Sesshoumaru watched the girl run around as Sayuri slept softly on his lap. The sun shined through the leaves on the tree and caressed her face as a gentle morning greeting, as the breeze ran through her soft brown locks lovingly.

Sayuri began to wake and stirred softly, feeling something comfortable and warm beneath her head and something soft covering her. She opened her eyes slightly, not yet awake enough to tell what, or rather who, she was lying on, or that a pair of golden orbs were looking down to her.

"So you're awake… " Came a familiar, deep voice.

She opened her eyes, squinting slightly because of the light, and looked up to see none other than the daiyoukai Sesshoumaru gazing down at her. It was then that she realized she was lying on his lap. She quickly shot up and blushed a red color, looking to the demon lord.

"Gomen nasai!" She gasped, thinking she fell into his lap as she slept.

He just looked at her with a slight blink and a curious look, but the same expression he always had, which made her blush more. He noticed the blush and smiled very slightly, which made her blink.

'_From the way he acted, I didn't know he could smile… It looks good on him, though.'_ She thought.

"Neechan! You're up!" Chirped a happy Rin as she ran over to the two; Sesshoumaru's smile disappearing as fast as it had come.

Sayuri looked to the small girl as soon as she heard her voice. "Oh, good morning Rin-chan," she smiled, the blush fading. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai! Au-Un kept me warm," she smiled, "And it looked like Sesshoumaru-sama kept you warm too!"

Sayuri blinked and blushed again. "R-Rin-chan!"

Sesshoumaru looked to the two girls then looked away, focusing his gaze to the clear blue sky, seemingly deep in thought as always. Jaken looked to the lord with a worried expression. He had always wondered what went on in that head of his when he seemed so distant. The little toad youkai then looked to Sayuri, who was having a conversation with Rin about flowers, obviously wanting to change the subject about Sesshoumaru and herself. He looked at her with disdain and jealousy. What could a 'human' girl do for his lord? He already had the company of Jaken and the human Rin. What was the use of burdening himself with another life to guard? Rin didn't need a mother _that_ bad. He looked back to Sesshoumaru, who now had an aggravated and disgusted expression on his face as he rose from his sitting position.

Sayuri and Rin looked to Sesshoumaru. "Is there something the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked.

The daiyoukai gave no answer, just stared into the wooded area that was a good way away from them. The girls blinked and looked to where Sesshoumaru was looking. A shadowed figure appeared, walking out of the brush.

"What is that miserable hanyou doing here?" Jaken said, expressing a disgusted look as well.

Sayuri looked to Jaken, who held onto his staff. "Hanyou?" She asked.

Her question was soon answered as the figure became clearer. It was a man with white hair and golden eyes, like Sesshoumaru's, with two dog-ears sticking out of his head. He wore a bright red robe with matching pants, and a katana sheathed at his side. She blinked slightly and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Keh, I knew I smelt something horrible out here." The hanyou said as he approached, stopping a few meters away from Sesshoumaru.

"What is it that you want, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said in his usual tone, though Sayuri could tell there was some malice in it.

"To fight you, to prove that I'm better than you once and for all." He said as he unsheathed his katana, which transformed into a very large sword. Sayuri blinked as he looked over to her.

"Are you capturing humans or somethin' now?" He asked, which he only received an ice-cold glare over from Sesshoumaru.

"… So that is the extent of your knowledge? It figures. You were born ignorant," Sesshoumaru said coldly as he unsheathed Tokijin, "And you will die an ignorant hanyou."

Sesshoumaru rushed at Inuyasha and swung his sword, which the hanyou barely dodged. Again he swung and the hanyou blocked with his sword, pushing him off and swinging at Sesshoumaru, missing as the daiyoukai landed gracefully behind him. Sesshoumaru swung at him from behind and the hanyou barely was able to block it, stepping back as he regained his balance. His back was now facing the girls, who both looked on as the battle continued, each swinging and missing, or blocking. After a few more attempts, Sesshoumaru landed gracefully in front of the girls, his back toward them and the hanyou facing him.

"I've had enough of this bullshit!" Said an aggravated hanyou. Either it was stupidity or he completely forgot that the girls were behind Sesshoumaru when he called out "KAZE NO KIZU!!" And was about to swing when-

"OSUWARI!"

A female yell from seemingly nowhere pierced through the tension and the hanyou plummeted into the ground face first with a "Gyuekkk!!". His sword became a beaten-up katana again as a black-haired girl wearing a green and white middle school uniform ran up to the scene, followed by a woman with a ponytail and some kind of armor with an enormous boomerang on top of a neko youkai, sitting in front of a monk with a ponytail and ringed staff. On top of the woman's shoulder was a young kitsune youkai. Sayuri blinked at the odd looking group, and at the hanyou's sudden plummet into the earth. _'… What the hell??'_ She thought as she slightly raised an eyebrow.

The hanyou slowly got up with the help of his sword and glared at the schoolgirl. "What the hell do you think you're doin', Kagome!? I almost had 'im!"

"INUYASHA NO BAKA! You could have killed Rin-chan and-," The girl named Kagome looked at Sayuri with a surprised expression, noticing her clothes that looked like they were from the same time she was from. Sayuri did the same to her.

The neko youkai landed and the woman, monk, and kitsune hopped off, running up next to Kagome as the neko youkai shrunk into an incredibly cute kitten, hopping up on the woman's shoulder.

"Is something wrong Kagome-chan?" Asked the woman, holding on to the big boomerang.

"… She has on clothes from my era."

The group looked to Sayuri, who blinked from the attention.

"You're right. She does."

Inuyasha stood up and looked to her. "Hey, girl, what's your name?"

"Her name is of no importance to you, hanyou." Sesshoumaru said, which made Sayuri blink. Sesshoumaru then glanced to Jaken. Jaken nodded, understanding what his lord meant with the glance. He came over to the girls with Au-Un.

"Get on, humans." Jaken said impatiently. They hesitantly obliged, each getting on the youkai, Rin helping Jaken on as well, who sat in front and controlled the reins. Once they were on, Au-Un took off into the sky and in the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well. Sayuri glanced back to the scene and found Sesshoumaru watching them leave before they disappeared out of sight.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Inuyasha, who was also watching them leave. He turned back and pointed Tetsusaiga, which was transformed again into the giant form, at the daiyoukai.

"What do you plan to do with her, Sesshoumaru? And how did you get her here? Did you find her in the wilderness and decide to keep her as one of your servants?"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru swung at Inuyasha again and he blocked, stepping back. And again the battle continued like this.

"Kagome-sama, didn't they fly in the direction of the well?" Miroku asked her quietly. Kagome nodded with a "Un."

"It's possible that Sesshoumaru is allowing her to go back to her own time." Sango added.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Shippou remarked with his arms crossed, his eyes closed thoughtfully. Kagome looked in the direction that they flew off in. If she was from her time, she would most likely see her again and could ask her what happened for her to end up in the feudal era.

-+-+-+-+-

Au-Un landed a few yards away from the well, which Sayuri was grateful for; she never really did like heights. Frankly, they scared the hell out of her. She hopped off of Au-Un and wobbled slightly, not used to flying by youkai. She sat down quickly on her knees as the feeling of vertigo went away.

"Are you alright, Neechan?" Rin asked, placing a hand on Sayuri's back and looking to her concerned.

"H-Hai, Rin-chan. I'm… just not used to flying like that… and I hate heights." She answered with a slight smile and a sweat-drop.

"Hmph, weak human." Jaken retorted as he slid off of Au-Un, getting a glare from Sayuri.

She slowly got to her feet and looked at the well, walking up to it an peering down into it's darkness. _'So this is the Bone-Eater's Well…_' She thought. She could slightly feel a slightly sickening pressure upon her, next to the well. _'What is this?… Is it the well's youki?' _

A sudden, fierce wind blew, which made the group look around. It definitely wasn't a normal wind. Sayuri suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind, followed by hot breath on her neck.

"Miss me, blossom?"

There was no mistaking that voice, and there was only person who called her 'blossom'. Sakkaku smirked as he reached his hand a little higher. Before he got any further, Sayuri unleashed her strength and elbowed him in the stomach. She spun to punch him, but he disappeared and reappeared a few yards in front of her, rubbing his stomach.

"So violent! I just wanted a little welcoming gift." He smiled slightly. Sayuri looked at him disgusted. "Like _that's_ ever going to happen." She remarked.

"Tsk, tsk. Aren't you forgetting something? I stole that kiss from you, didn't I?" He replied, waving his finger. "Remember what I said, blossom. I always get what I want."

"Not this time."

"Heh, we'll see about that." He looked to Rin, who blinked. Jaken immediately stood in front of her, his staff poised to take action if need be. Sakkaku smirked. "I see you brought your little friends. Where's his 'highness'?"

"That doesn't matter." Sayuri said, getting ready to strike as her eyes turned gold. "You have to deal with me now."

Jaken widened his eyes slightly. Humans couldn't turn the color of their eyes at will!

Sakkaku glanced back to the now golden-eyed girl with the smirk. "My pleasure."

Sayuri rushed him and ducked down, attempting to leg-sweep him, which he jumped over and landed to her side. Her fist came at him full-force and he was able to dodge it, grabbing the hilt of his katana and swiping at her. She did a graceful back flip to get out of the way and shot spheres of light at him, which traveled at a high speed. He was barely able to dodge, but managed to get out of the way before they hit him, instead hitting nearby trees. He flew up into the air and threw his katana at her, missing. _'What is he thinking?'_ She thought as she shot another light sphere at him. He got out of the way and smirked, motioning his finger as if telling someone or something to come to him. _'The katana!'_ Sayuri looked behind her to see the katana coming straight for her. She quickly moved, but not in enough time. The blade sliced her side, spilling her blood upon the grass below, and making her drop to her knees, clutching her side.

"You have not yet seen the full extent of my power, blossom. Nor the power of Bukkohada, my sword." He gloated as he caught Bukkohada by the hilt. "Come with me peacefully and I'll spare your life and the lives of your little friends."

Sayuri slowly rose to her feet, wincing. _'Why isn't it healing like last time?!'_

Sakkaku smiled slightly, seeing the expression on her face. "I know what you're thinking. You aren't healing because what I slipped you wasn't just a sedative. It was a concoction that drastically lowered your healing capabilities. The most you'll be able to heal now is a paper cut. Otherwise, you're healing is as slow as a human's."

"Damn it…" She breathed. How she hated him, that loathsome bastard.

"Now, will you take my offer and go peacefully? Or should I kill these two the way I killed that other girl. Rika, was it?"

'_Rika-chan…'_ The memories came back, all that she tried to forget. Rika struggled to breathe as she died in Sayuri's arms, her blood in a pool around them. Her eyes held a helpless look as she took her last breath, one asking for help, asking for vengeance. Rika, who was so full of possibilities. The one who protected Sayuri from the mean girls at school, who taught her to be tough and never back down from those stronger than her. Sayuri's best friend, the tomboy, the prankster, the one who always got in trouble. Mizuki Rika, the one who always protected Sayuri, yet… Sayuri couldn't protect her. She couldn't save her from that monster. It was her fault she was dead. Rika's voice screamed out for revenge, for Sakkaku's head. Images of her fallen friend flashed through her mind; some happy, some sad. The final image… Rika's lifeless body in Sayuri's arms.

As everything went through her head, a black aura pulsated around her as the blood seeped through her hand that clutched her wound. Sayuri's eyes were shadowed by her bangs as her hair looked as though it was caught in a breeze. Her hair lengthened and darkened to black, red markings appeared on her arms, legs and face. Two large black angel wings jutted out from her back and her eyes turned a fierce blood red as she looked up to Sakkaku, who was taken back.

"Au-Un… take them and leave…" She said in a more womanly voice. Au-Un looked to the transformed Sayuri, then scooped Jaken and Rin up, flying away as fast as possible.

"Neechan!!" Rin cried as they disappeared out of sight.

"… So, have you learned your first form, Mitsukai? Or is that pure hatred I see in your eyes?" Sakkaku asked, staying in the air and a 'safe' distance away from her.

He received no reply as she stood up, feeling no pain in her side for the moment. Her eyes were filled with nothing but malice as she glared coldly into Sakkaku's very soul, which frightened him. She pointed her left arm straight up as a brilliant light flashed in her hand, summoning a dual-edged sword, it's hilt made of pure ivory and decorated with a rose pattern, a single red gem imbedded into it. Shortly after the blade appeared, the light vanished and she brought her arm down, holding the sword and it's sheath at her side.

Sakkaku's eyes widened slightly. _'That's impossible! How did she summon? Only high-ranking Mitsukai are allowed to know that. And that sword, of all weapons! Could it be her memories are awakening?'_

Sayuri reached her right hand over and grabbed the hilt of the sword. She unsheathed it and let out an attack that enveloped the surrounding area in a dark light and exploded. Sakkaku fell to the ground, his wings severely damaged. He slowly got to his feet and glared at Sayuri, which she returned. She returned the sword to its sheath and uttered one word: "Die."

In what seemed like a flash, she sliced Sakkaku straight through the middle, again sheathing the sword once she was done. And with the final 'click' of the sword entering it's sheath, Sakkaku was split in two. She looked back to the disappearing halves of her enemy. To her dismay, he wasn't dead.

"I'll be back, blossom. I promise you that." Came his voice before he disappeared completely.

Sayuri looked back to the well, which was unharmed because of the demonic energy surrounding it. Her wings disappeared slowly and her hair and eyes returned to their normal state. Unfortunately, the pain in her side also returned.

She sank to her knees and clutched her side, which was bleeding heavily, most likely because she transformed. It appeared even in her transformed state, which she didn't even know she could do, she wasn't able to heal herself. She managed to stand and walk to the well, sitting and leaning against it. For now, she would have to rest. She didn't have enough energy left to look for a village to seek treatment and she couldn't tell how deep the gash was, though it was very painful. She closed her eyes as they became heavy, but remained conscious of the sounds around her… somewhat.

"… Someone's hurt around here. I can smell blood." She heard a voice that sounded familiar. Was it that 'Inuyasha' from earlier?

'_What happened to all the trees? They look like some kind of explosion happened.' _Inuyasha thought as he leapt through the debris into the clearing where the well was. He looked to the well and spotted Sayuri.

'_Hey, it's that was with Sesshoumaru! …She's hurt badly.'_ He thought as he walked up to and kneeled down next to her. "Hey, can you hear me?" He asked, but received no response. She had blacked out from blood loss and lack of energy. _'This isn't good… I have to get her Keade-baba's place. Her and Kagome can probably help her.'_

Inuyasha picked up Sayuri bridal-style as gently as he could and ran back to the village.

* * *

That's it for chapter 10. Wow, she passes out a lot, huh? XD 

R&R!


	11. Stranger's Kindness

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys. My internet crapped out yet again, and I just started my new job, so it'll be a while before I can cancel this internet and get a new one that won't charge me an arm and a leg for crappy service. (Never get Verizon!) I have a few more chapters planned, so I'll get 'em up when I can. 

I know I haven't been posting the chapters on Quizilla, sorry about that. I haven't had a lot of time, but I'll try to post 'em up when I can for those of you who do go to there for my story.

I may include some episodes from the anime, some context from the movies, or something that happened in the manga in my chapters too. If it's from the movies or manga, I'll put 'Spoiler Warning!' before the chapter for those of you who didn't see all four of the movies and/or don't read the manga.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha series or characters in any way, but my original characters are my own.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stranger's Kindness**_

"_Screaming… tears… blood. Darkness surrounded the land of the North, home to our ancient race. It was The Night of Death, as our people had called it, which only happened once every 100 years. The fateful night was not supposed to happen for another ten years, yet something had cast it upon the land once again. It was __**he**__, the overlord of all that was evil, archenemy of the ancient ones. He had found a way to expose our most powerful weakness: A lunar eclipse._

"_He had a spy within our beloved halls that was his eyes and ears, hearing of our ancient ways and the secrets that lay within the scrolls and on the tongues of our people. We should have never trusted him. Outcast; betrayer of his own kind. We were vain, and blinded by our vanity. We could not, nay, would not see the truth... And it cost us a great deal…" _

_Pictures flipped through her mind like a storybook, paintings done by a fine artist. With each sentence the strangely familiar voice spoke, a new page would appear before her eyes telling of a battle that ended in a massacre…_

Sayuri laid silently upon the futon mattress, wincing every now and then as her dream unfolded. Kagome and Kaede sat by the girl's bedside, changing her bloody bandages. It had been a day since Inuyasha had found her unconscious and wounded next to the legendary well. She had developed a fever over the first few hours and was slowly recovering thanks to the medicine Kagome had brought from her time.

The black-haired girl wringed out a cloth that had been soaking in medicinal water and placed it on Sayuri's forehead.

"She will be waking soon," stated Kaede as she stood, looking to Kagome, "I expect she has questions that only ye can answer."

Kagome nodded as Kaede left the hut, then looked back to Sayuri, who's breathing was now calm. _'How did she get here? Could she have somehow fell through the well? But if she did, what was she doing at the shrine?'_

It was a mystery to her how the girl could have traveled back in time. Kagome would have questions for her as well.

Sayuri stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around as her vision started to clear once again.

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Asked Kagome, a relieved look in her eyes to see the girl was awake.

"Ugh… Like I've been hit by a train," Sayuri replied softly, looking exhausted. "Where am I?… And aren't you that girl from earlier?"

Kagome nodded. "You're in the priestess Kaede's village—Inuyasha brought you here. He found you unconscious next to the Bone-Eater's Well with a deep gash in your side."

"Inuyasha? You mean the hanyou that attacked Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome smiled embarrassedly with a sweat-drop. "Uh, yeah. He's really a good guy though. Just… uh… temperamental." She said, rubbing the back of her head uncomfortably. Inuyasha was so set on defeating his brother that he had taken off without warning and Kagome and the others had to chase after him.

"Anyway," she continued, wanting to get off the subject, "I'm Higurashi Kagome… You're from Tokyo, right?" Sayuri nodded. "How did you get to this era?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama brought me here through 'The Bone-Eater's Well'… He saved me." She said with a calm and slightly happy look on her face. When she thought of him, a protected and calm feeling filled her. She couldn't explain why, though it somehow felt right. _'What's going on with me?'_

"Sesshoumaru??" Kagome blinked, shocked to hear that not only had he brought her through the Well, but saved her. Wasn't she human? And how did he get through the Well?

"Un… you seem surprised."

"… Well, usually Sesshoumaru isn't… he doesn't like… he's not one to save people."

Sayuri tilted her head slightly and blinked. What was she talking about? Rin was a little girl and she stayed with him of her own free will. He must have some good in him.

After a moment, Inuyasha walked into the hut and looked to Sayuri. "So you're finally awake, huh?"

She blinked and nodded. "Hai. Thank you for bringing me here for treatment. I might not have survived alone." She smiled softly.

Inuyasha looked away, blushing faintly and scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, well don't make a big deal about it."

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked to him, a slight concerned look on her face, "… She was brought to the Feudal Era by Sesshoumaru, though the Well. She said he saved her."

"Sesshoumaru?!" He looked to her with a surprised tone. "… Keh, he probably has something planned."

Again, he looked to Sayuri who lay with a confused look on her face on the futon mattress. She still seemed pale, but was slowly regaining her color, though her side still ached from where Sakkaku's sword cut into her. Inuyasha could tell through her expression and eyes that she had been through a lot. He still didn't know her name.

"Now that you can speak for yourself, what's your name?"

She paused for a moment, not completely sure she could trust him yet. He had attacked Sesshoumaru and almost killed Rin and herself… but he did save her. "Houen Sayuri."

"Sayuri, huh? Well, Sayuri, what exactly did Sesshoumaru save you from? Did he do anything to you?"

Sayuri looked to the floor. Everything about it was still a sensitive subject with her. She inhaled a deep breath softly and let it out, keeping the thoughts and tears at bay. "… I was fighting a demon that had killed my best friend," she paused, taking a moment to hold down the lump rising in her throat. Inuyasha stayed quiet, a slight sympathetic look on his face.

"A demon? In the present? What was a demon doing there?" Kagome questioned.

Sayuri shook her head gently, "I don't know… but he tried to kidnap me and take me to someone named 'Yami'. I ended up fighting him, but he played dirty and slipped me a sedative… I passed out, and I guess Sesshoumaru saved me from Sakkaku. And no, he didn't do anything to me other than help me." She finished, wanting to leave as much details about Rika out as she could.

"Yami and Sakkaku?" Inuyasha questioned, a sort of surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Do you know them?" Kagome asked.

"Ieie," he shook his head, "Not personally. I've only heard about them, but that was before I was sealed to the tree." He looked to Sayuri again.

"Do you know what they want with you?"

"Ieie… but Sakkaku called me 'Princess'."

"Princess? Princess of what?"

"I don't know. My memory only goes back to when I was about seven, but as far as I know, I'm not a princess."

Sayuri began to sit up and turned to face them with the blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes looked tired and worn, as if she had been working non-stop. Her body felt a little weak from loss of blood and the fever that had gone.

"You should rest more. It sounds like you've been through a lot." Kagome suggested, at which Sayuri shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright. Some fresh air will be good for me anyway."

"At least let Inuyasha help you outside."

"Me?! Why ca-"

Inuyasha stopped as soon as he saw Kagome's glare. That glare always meant 'Do it or I'll hurt you.' Sayuri blinked, seeing the tension between the two.

"Um… I-it's alright. I can walk." She said, not wanting to impose or cause conflict. She pushed the blanket off of herself and slowly rose to her feet, wobbling slightly. She regained a small amount of balance, though her legs still felt weak, and was able to walk between the two and outside, taking a moment to lean against the outside wall so her legs wouldn't collapse beneath her. She heard yelling inside from Kagome and Inuyasha, followed by an "OSUWARI!", a loud thud and a "Gyuekkk!".

This was all too strange to be real. A dream. It just had to be a dream. Any minute she would wake up and everything would be how it was. Rika would be alive, waiting for her outside to walk to school, Kaisuke would be normal and charming, like he always was. It was all just a strangely bad dream; possibly something she had eaten or watched before bed. She couldn't accept the fact that it could be real. This was something she read about in mangas or watched in an anime or movie. Demons? Time traveling? Fancy powers? Nothing about it seemed real.

And yet it was. So painfully real she could hardly stand it. Tears began to well in her eyes and she sighed. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she have a normal life without the damn powers she was cursed with? It was all too much to take. And poor Rika…

Sayuri wiped her eyes and closed them for a moment to calm herself. Panicking wasn't going to help the situation she was in. No matter how much she wished it wasn't real, it was and she had to deal with it. First thing's first: She had to get back to her own time. Maybe Inuyasha or Kagome would be nice enough to bring her back, at least she hoped so. She was still new to this time and she had no idea where the Well was from the village.

The brunette had been so absorbed by her thoughts, she hadn't noticed a man was approaching her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ah, so you're awake. You had us all worried about you."

She turned to see the monk from before that was riding the demon with the other woman. He was fairly handsome.

"Hai, thanks to everyone's kindness." Sayuri tried to smile, but only managed a weak one.

"What's the matter, my Lady? I can see you're hurting." He said as he stepped closer to her, which made her blush slightly.

"It's nothing. I don't want to involve you in my problems." She replied solemnly, looking down to the ground below her. She changed her mind. These people were too nice to get involved with her drama. Besides, she didn't want Sakkaku to kill them… like they killed Rika and possibly the real Kaisuke. It was better not to let them become too close to her, for their own safety.

"Come now. You're much too beautiful not to smile. I'm sure whatever it is, you can overcome," she blushed and blinked as he took her hands in his, "With the right help of course. What's your name?"

"S-Sayuri," she stuttered. What was with men from this era? Did they all want her to be their "woman"?

"Sayuri, I would like nothing more than to help you through your troubles. Will you bear my child?"

"…" She was dumbfounded. Did he just propose to her? Or was he asking to get her in bed? Either way, it shocked her. She blushed deeply and was about to answer when the monk was whacked over the head by none other than Inuyasha.

"Miroku, you lecherous monk! You're engaged to Sango, remember? Baka."

'_Engaged?! And he was trying to get me into bed?! Pervert!'_

Sayuri took her hands away from Miroku and crossed her arms. If it was one thing she couldn't stand, it was someone who cheated on someone else. It was the lowest thing you could do to someone's heart.

Miroku rubbed his head and winced. "I know, I know. I can't help it! I'm trying to change."

"Yeah, well, it's better that I caught you instead of Sango. She wouldn't have went so easy on you, ya know."

Miroku cringed at the thought of Sango's wrath.

Sayuri looked from Inuyasha back to Miroku and sighed slightly. They seemed nice, but strange. Either way, she couldn't let herself get attached to them, or anyone. She didn't want to be responsible for their deaths, and she wouldn't be able to take it if another person she cared about was hurt because of her… And then a thought popped in her mind.

'_I wonder how Sesshoumaru is…'_

* * *

_That's it for chapter 11! I'll get 12 and 13 up when I can. :)_


	12. Overwhelm

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

x.x Sorry for the wait. I had the ideas in my mind, then I lost 'em and forgot about the story for a few. Now I finally have time to sit down and force myself to think. :3 You see how much I love you guys?

Anyway, I've been reading a fantastic new romance called Zettai Kareshi (Absolute Boyfriend), and I've got some ideas, and I've added a new site where you can read online manga onto my profile, and some new pics (including one for Sayuri!). I've also been reading a few regular romance novels, so I got plenty of hawtness between Sess and Sayuri coming up… possibly with Ryu, and maybe a little encounter with Sakkaku? Hehe. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. ;3

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha series or any of the characters, but my original characters are my own! So there!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Overwhelm**_

"Sakkaku, is she ready?"

"Hai, Yami-sama. Shall I release her now?"

"No. In three nights will be a more… opportune time."

Yami smirked fiendishly and Sakkaku nodded. In three nights, the moon would be full and that would be the perfect time to annihilate the heir to the Mitsukai throne. The overlord of darkness had more than just a trick up his sleeve; he planned to take out Sayuri and any other opposition that dared to face him in one blow, even the half-demon Inuyasha.

"In the mean time, make sure the girl does not leave this era and keep her in the dark about her past. Go."

"Hai, Yami-sama." With that, Sakkaku bowed and disappeared.

Naraku strode into the room after hearing Yami's plan, a sneer across his face. He didn't like taking orders from anyone. Though, he would tolerate the lord of darkness for now, until he could carry out his own plan.

"Sesshoumaru will prove to be a problem." He said calmly as he approached Yami. He knew the daiyoukai's strength first hand, and he had no known weakness other than the human girl, Rin. However, to capture her meant signing a death sentence, hand delivered by the Lord of the West himself.

"Do you think me a fool, Naraku?"

Naraku responded with a shocked look. Could he have found out what he planned?

Yami turned toward the hanyou with a dark look. He didn't trust him, but he released him from his prison and chose to serve him, so he had use for him for now. He would dispose of him later.

"I know the youkai's strength, and his weakness. The princess is getting to him, and his feelings toward her and the human child will be his downfall… and Sayuri's obsession with her friend will be hers."

He turned and walked past the hanyou, his eyes not moving from in front of his, not even to glance Naraku's way.

"You know your part. Don't fail me."

"… Hai, Yami-sama."

---++---

Tokyo was unusually busy, the people hustling about, running this way and that to get the things they needed to do done before they rushed home or to work. It had been almost a week since the "random explosion" had happened, and people were still frightened for their lives, believing that it was a bomb scare. The police had no explanation as to what happened, but they owed the public some kind of explanation so they had told the civilians that it was just a chance explosion, possibly caused by a gas of some sort. Some believed it, and others who had seen the flash knew otherwise. They believed they were under attack by terrorists that used some kind of new explosive, and reporters had a field day with the story, which just increased the mass panic. From then on, the police worked with the people to settle things down, which didn't work too well.

"Ryu-san, where are we going? Slow down, dammit! You're gonna get us killed!" Inzo panicked as he held onto the passenger seat of the police cruiser for dear life as Ryu drove like a maniac toward the quieter part of town.

Ryu hadn't been the same since Sayuri disappeared. He was on-edge and definitely irritable when anyone mentioned her. He had searched everywhere in Tokyo for the past few days and still wasn't able to find her, which led him to only one plausible conclusion: Someone had taken her back in time, possibly Sakkaku, or 'Kaisuke'. There was only place to go back in time in Tokyo, and he didn't have the ingredients or potion to create a time hole.

"Higurashi Shrine. He took her back, Inzo, I know it. We need to get to her before…" It was too painful to think that. He had just found her again and he wasn't going to give her up so easily. He would protect her no matter what the cost.

They suddenly turned the corner, almost causing an accident and Inzo nearly fainted. "Well, can you at least get us there in one piece?!"

"No time. We have to gun it and get the feudal era as fast as possible." Again he turned the corner to the shrine and nearly took out a light post. He screeched to a stop as soon as they reached the shrine and bolted out of the car. An old man stood gawking at him, possibly one of the Higurashi's, but he didn't care.

'_Sayuri… please be alright.'_

---++---

"So, Sakkaku took your friend's body?"

"Hai. I don't know why, but I want to try and find her so I can give her a proper burial, and to get her away from that creep."

"It sounds like something more is going on here. I don't like the looks of it." Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms and leaning up against the inside of the hut.

It had been a while since the Miroku incident earlier that day, and Sango had come back along with Kirara and Shippou. Everyone had been introduced and Miroku had been pummeled yet again after rubbing Sango's posterior for the millionth time. They all gathered inside Keade's hut for dinner and explanations, most of them from Sayuri.

"Do you think it has something to do with Naraku?" Sango chimed in, gently petting Kirara.

"It certainly sounds like him." Miroku said with a matter-of-fact look.

"The demon Sakkaku wasn't nearly strong enough to release Yami from his imprisonment within the holy mountain. Naraku must have did so, but in exchange for something." Kaede said as she poured another cupful of soup into her bowl.

"You know about Yami and Sakkaku, Kaede?" Sayuri asked, an interested look on her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She's been alive forever." Inuyasha scoffed, getting a glare from both Kagome and Kaede.

"Hai, my child. My sister did battle with Sakkaku and wounded him. It's said that the goddess of the Mitsukai people sealed him with a tomb in the holy mountain with her last ounce of strength."

"Mitsukai?" _'Why does that sound so familiar?'_

"They were once a great race, neither human nor demon, but a mixture. In part, they were human, demon, and celestial. They possessed the strength of a daiyoukai, the heart and sensitivity of a human, and the appearance and intelligence of angels. They say they were wiped out years ago, yet they also say there is still a Mitsukai village hidden from the world somewhere in Japan. I know nothing more than that, I'm afraid."

"Sayuri-chan, the powers you said you had…" Kagome looked to Sayuri, who was contemplating the possibility already.

"You could be one of the Mitsukai. Maybe the princess!" Shippou stated, hopping in the brunette's lap.

"I knew you had the beauty of an angel." Miroku grinned, receiving a smack from an angry Sango.

Sayuri blushed and looked into the fire that heated the pot, processing what she just heard. Princess of the Mitsukai people? It was all so much. She though she was just gifted with something, not anything like that. There was no way.

"There's no way… I can't be a Mitsukai, let alone the princess. I've never known…"

"You did say you don't remember your life before you turned seven. It's possible." Inuyasha said calmly.

"I can't… it's too much. There's no way I can be this… Rika was killed because of me, possibly Kaisuke as well… and Grandpa… it's too much." Tears started to well in her eyes as she stood and ran out the hut and into the woods. The tears streamed down her face as she ran. She finally stopped by a stream and sunk down to the ground as she leaned against a tree, mumbling _'Why, why me?'_

There was no way she could face it. To be a princess of the Mitsukai? No, no, it had to be a dream. "Wake up! Wake up, damnit!" She yelled to herself. Everything from the past few days hit her all at once. Perhaps she was in denial about everything before, but now it hit her like a train. She curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she cried.

Softly, a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her to him. Her head landed gently on his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her and held her.

"… Don't cry." A familiar voice spoke softly.

She opened her eyes and looked up to him…

* * *

Cliffy! Muahahahaa! Who is the one who embraced her? Ryu? Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha? Sakkaku?? Read to find out next time! ;P 


	13. Lost and Found

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Wh00t! Another chapter! Sorry about the long wait. Job's A LOT of work. -.-; 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the series, but my original characters are my own.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lost and Found**_

"Ryu-kun??" Sayuri breathed, shocked that he was there, in the feudal era. He gently wiped the tears from her face and held her to him again. At that point, she didn't care how he got there, she was just happy he was. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest as she cried.

He caressed her back as she let all of her frustrations out. He knew how she must have felt, ending up in a strange place in her PJs, of all things. He blushed slightly, remembering that she still had on what he saw her in before: A low-cut dark blue tank top with the light blue rose pattern and black short-shorts. But still he held her.

They sat there like that for a little while, until Sayuri calmed down enough to talk to him.

"Sayuri-hime, I've been looking for you everywhere… I was worried about you." He held her close and tightly, as if afraid something would tear her away from him. He was relieved she wasn't in Yami's grasp, and he definitely wouldn't let her out of his sight again. It was then that he noticed her wound.

He let go, only holding her shoulder gently as his other hand examined her side, where the bandage slightly bulged from her shirt.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you? Was it Sakkaku?" He asked with a hint of anger toward whoever dared to touch her. He would tear them apart.

"I'm okay… a few nice people took care of me after my fight with Sakkaku..." She paused for a moment, not sure what to make of everything. Why was Ryu in the feudal era, and how did he get there?

"Ryu-kun, what's going on?" She asked simply, wiping away the last of her tears. "I don't understand any of this. What are you doing in this time? And how do you know about Sakkaku?"

He let go of her and looked down, scratching the back of his head nervously. How was he going to explain all this? He took a deep breath and sighed. Even though it may have been a lot for her to take, she needed to hear the truth.

"Sayuri-hime, there's a lot I need to tell you. What Kyo-sama was going to tell you before he died."

"Ojiisan? How did you know about that?"

At this point, Sayuri was more confused than ever. There's no way possible Ryu knew that her grandfather was going to discuss something with her before he died.

He saw her expression and cleared his throat. This was going to be a long story.

"I'll get to that a little later… What did Kyo-sama tell you about your parents?"

"He said they both died in a car crash…"

"That's… not entirely true. They both died, yes, but they died honorably in battle against Yami. Your parents were-"

"Begging for their pitiful lives like the lowly worms they were,"

Sayuri and Ryu turned to see none other than Sakkaku standing smugly on a tree branch near by, a menacing grin across his face. They both glared at him, which just made him laugh. He turned his attention to Sayuri, ignoring the other man for now.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much, blossom. You're going to need all your strength for a night with me." He grinned and winked at her, at which a disgusted look came across her face.

"I would never do anything with you. I'd rather die."

"Tsk, tsk. That can be arranged if you can't keep your attitude in check. I told you, I always get what I want."

At this point, Ryu was clenching his fists so hard they went numb. No one talked to Sayuri like that.

"Keep talking, and I'll rip your tongue out with my bear hands." He threatened, his amber eyes glinting a red color.

Sakkaku looked to Ryu with a slight smirk across his lips. He crossed his arms as he effortlessly jumped down from the branch and took a few steps closer to the two.

"Don't get cocky, now. I already stole a kiss from your lady friend once. I can take much more than that from her at any time." The smirk faded. "I'm too powerful for either of you. Or any of your pathetic friends."

"You wanna bet?" Inuyasha came running out of the clearing, swinging the huge sword to the ground toward the arrogant demon.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

At that, a straight line of light went straight for the demon. He quickly jumped out of the way and back onto the branch he jumped down from, snarling at the hanyou.

"You can never stay out of other people's business. Always poking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Call it a habit." Inuyasha retorted, holding his sword at the ready.

Sakkaku turned back to Sayuri, a serious expression on his face. "This isn't over, blossom."

With that, he faded into the background.

Inuyasha snorted and his sword transformed back to normal. He sheathed it as he glanced over to Sayuri, a slight annoyed look on his face.

"Keh, you sure do know who to hang around with, don't ya? First Sesshoumaru and now that creepy bat-guy." He crossed his arms. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Hey, it's not like I chose this." Sayuri crossed her arms too in defiance. Ryu sweatdropped. He could have sworn they looked like brother and sister, squabbling like that.

"Ha! Like that's an excuse. Maybe if you were stronger, you can handle guys like them on your own. Until then, I'm just gonna have to look after ya." He closed his eyes and nodded dramatically.

"Tch. Did Kagome-chan put you up to come looking for me too?"

Inuyasha twitched a little. It was true, Kagome sent him out looking for Sayuri to make sure she was ok.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Sayuri hadn't been with them long, but she had noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome argued a lot, and it usually ended with Inuyasha's face in the floor. She knew they must have feelings for each other, though they didn't always show it. Inuyasha was a good guy, though he liked to pretend he was the toughest guy around. She could see through his act, though. So could the rest of the group.

Inuyasha noticed Ryu, who still looked bewildered by the two.

"And who's this? Your _boyfriend_? What about Sesshoumaru?" He teased, grinning and putting his hands on his hips.

Sayuri blushed and blinked. "H-He's… It's not like that!" She protested. She liked both of them, but she wasn't sure about her feelings. Everything was too confusing and overwhelming to think about that at the time. Besides, she had other problems at the moment.

Ryu blinked, blushing slightly from the comment. Him? Sayuri's significant other? Not that he didn't like the idea… Wait, Sesshoumaru?

"You met Sesshoumaru-sama?" He questioned, looking to her.

"Hai," she blushed a little more, remembering how close he had gotten. Then she felt a small feeling of longing. Did she miss him? She shook that feeling off and turned to Ryu, who had already seen her reaction. He felt a little pain and a slight bit of jealousy.

"Why? Do you know him?" She asked.

"Not personally," he admitted, shaking his head. He looked to Inuyasha, who was watching the two curiously, then back to Sayuri. "We'll talk about that later, after I get you back to our time. You'll be safer there." He didn't want any unnecessary attention to Sayuri. Besides, Sakkaku or another one of Yami's spies may have been around and he couldn't risk letting what he was about to tell Sayuri come across Yami's ears.

"Anything you have to tell her, you can tell me too. Everybody already knows she's Mitsukai. If that's true, she can help against Naraku." Inuyasha stated.

"You… already know?" He looked to Sayuri who nodded softly. Ryu sighed and looked to Inuyasha, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't reveal any more information to anyone else. Sayuri is in danger already and I don't want to add to it."

"It's alright, Ryu-kun. I trust him and the rest of his group." Sayuri smiled softly.

"But…" Ryu looked into Sayuri's eyes and melted. He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get against Yami. But we can't talk here. Yami has a lot of people around Japan watching and listening for you. We'll have to go back to our time."

Sayuri nodded and looked to Inuyasha. "You can bring the rest of your group if you want." She stood and walked over to Inuyasha and whispered her address into his ear. "Kagome-chan will probably know where that is."

Inuyasha nodded. "Ja ne." With that, he rushed off in the direction of the village.

Ryu stood and walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and looked to him with those gorgeous blue eyes. It took all his strength not to embrace her and kiss her like she was his.

"We should get going. It'll be dark soon and we can't risk any more of Yami's minions popping up. Sakkaku is only the third strongest in his army, and you're not in a condition to fight again." He said after a moment. She nodded and he suddenly picked her up bridal-style, which made her blink and blush.

"It'll be faster if I carry you." He said gently, but couldn't help but have a little smile. He was holding someone he had loved since they were children. He would protect her from now on, and no one would get in his way.

- - - - -

A familiar daiyoukai stood near the famous well, the usual indifferent look across his face, only with a slight hint of worry. Rin and Jaken had told him of the demon, Sakkaku, who confronted Sayuri, and of her transformation. It seems as though some knowledge of her race was appearing, though she was still unconscious of her full powers… and her weaknesses.

Sesshoumaru could smell the blood as soon as he entered the area. Her blood, mixed with her own scent and the scent of Sakkaku.

If Sakkaku harmed her, he would soon regret it. The Lord of the West would rip the demon's heart out through his chest with his bear hands.

And yet two other scents caught him. One was unknown to him while the other made him frown in disgust.

"Inuyasha…"

Sayuri and Inuyasha's scent traveled toward the direction of the village the priestess Keade dwelled in. For some reason, this made the Lord a little envious and angry. Why had Inuyasha taken her? Does he not have his own wench? He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist slightly at the thought of Sayuri and Inuyasha together… or the thought of any other man having her for themselves.

Perhaps it was time he paid a visit to his baby brother…

* * *

I'll have the next chapter up soon! R&R! 


	14. Meeting in the Forest

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

Gomenasai! I really don't mean to take so long with chapters, it's just I have a lot of real-life things going on, so I've been really busy. I have been writing down ideas as they come to me, though, and I do have more chapters planned. I just haven't gotten around to typing and posting them. I still don't have Internet either. 

I also went back and reviewed my chapters, and found a bunch of mistakes (spelling and otherwise). So, I fixed the mistakes and toned down Sayuri's powers a bit, if you want to go back into those chapters and take a look. Also, I added a few new pictures to the character descriptions on my profile. Ryu has a new (smexy) picture, and the character that's introduced in this chapter, Keisu (creepy) has a picture too.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Japanese Vocab.**

_Ano --- _"Um"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha character or the series. However, my original characters are my own.

* * *

_**Meeting in the Forest:  
Sesshoumaru v. Ryu**_

The sun had already set and a clear dark sky took its place. Stars dotted the sky in beautiful patterns and drew more attention to the brightly shining three-quarter moon. A brisk breeze blew with the sweet scents of summer nights and the nighttime creatures came out to play, including one ominous figure that chose to lurk on the cliff of the Holy Mountain where he overlooked the world below. The demon god was in a rare mood tonight. Everything was going according to his plan. Soon, he would get rid of the Mitsukai race altogether, along with anyone else that stood a threat to him, including the brothers Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and their little groups. Even Naraku would have to be taken care of.

Yami didn't trust Naraku. The hanyou had a history of betrayal, and the Dark Lord wasn't about to take any chances. As soon as his plan was near completion, he would dispose of him. Until then, he would have to watch the hanyou's movements carefully. Though, Yami couldn't help but smirk to himself. After thousands of years, he would be the overlord of the world of the living and the dead. Hell would once again walk the earth.

He sensed Sakkaku return and his smirk faded. He sensed the fear and guilt upon the demon, which only meant one thing: he failed. How the lord hated being surrounded by idiots.

"Sakkaku, I trust you have a good explanation why you are not fulfilling your duties?"

Yami didn't even turn to look at the demon, which made it all the more frightening for Sakkaku.

"F-Forgive me, my lord. It was the half-demon Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha? You couldn't even handle that half-breed?"

"N-No, my lord. **He** was also there, protecting her… And I could sense Sesshoumaru…"

"So, Ryu has returned to this time as well? Interesting. This may be more trouble than I expected." Yami said quietly to himself. He then glanced back to Sakkaku, who was now on his knees in front of the lord. He narrowed his eyes in disgust at the sight of the weak fool.

"Pathetic." He stated and turned, facing the demon. He outstretched his arm toward him and made a gripping motion with his hand. Sakkaku winced and clenched his chest in pain, his breathing becoming labored.

"… P-Please… my lord! I-I… will not fail you… again!" He gasped for his life.

"This I know, Sakkaku. I will be sending Keisu in your stead. He is far more reliable and powerful than you…" He made his grip smaller, which made Sakkaku gasp in pain. "I should end your pathetic existence here… However," he let go of his grip and his arm returned at his side. Sakkaku collapsed, breathing heavily. "I may have some use for you…"

He approached the demon and knelt down, gripping Sakkaku's throat to bring his ear up to whisper to him. _"You will become Naraku's servant. Get as close to him as possible and report back to me any information you learn. Understood?"_

"H-Hai." He gasped and Yami let go of him, standing up and turning his back to him.

"Go. Before I change my mind."

"Hai, Yami-sama…" Sakkaku struggled and got to his feet, disappearing in a gust of wind.

"… Are you sure that was wise?" A deep, emotionless voice came from the shadows. "Letting him live?"

"Are you questioning me, Keisu?" Yami glanced with a glare toward the voice.

"… No, my lord."

Yami sighed and turned back to his surroundings. "I know about his infatuation with her. Don't think me a fool, Keisu." He looked up to the moon. "While it is an annoyance, it will not matter in two nights. There's nothing he can do but watch. You, on the other hand, have a job to do. Do not fail me."

"Hai, Yami-sama."

- - - -

There was a sound of soft rustling and footsteps as the Lord of the West walked toward the village the hanyou occupied, toward Sayuri's scent. A colder look than usual was in his eyes, which meant death for anyone who crossed him. If Inuyasha had done anything to Sayuri, there would be hell to pay.

The thought angered him more than anything, and yet he didn't know why. At first he had chosen her because she would be a suitable mother for Rin, one that could protect the child and herself when he wasn't around. But now… he was considering different reasons to keep the Mitsukai girl around. He didn't want to admit it, but he had grown fond of her in the few days they spent together. He wanted to be there to protect her against whatever was foolish enough to try to hurt her. Even Rin had already started to miss her and was worried about her.

Her place was with them… with him.

What was he thinking? He hadn't chosen her for himself, he chose her for Rin. His thoughts confused him as well as his feelings. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He sighed in aggravation, not liking what the girl was doing to him. He didn't like the feeling of confusion. He suppressed his thoughts of her as he walked, but the feeling was still there, which just made him all the angrier. Whoever stepped in his way now had to have a death wish.

He stopped suddenly, smelling her intoxicating scent approaching… with the unknown scent from the well. This would be interesting…

- - - -

More sounds of footsteps could be heard running from the opposite direction. Ryu held onto Sayuri tightly as he carried her toward the well, back to Tokyo. She hung her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest tiredly. She had been through a lot within the past few days and was mentally exhausted. Everything was a lot for her to take in, especially after losing the people that were precious to her, and Ryu couldn't help but feel sympathy for the beautiful girl in his arms. He knew she was tired, but there was still important things she needed to know to prepare her for what was about to come. He just hoped Yami hadn't caught wind of them going back to their time yet. In the condition she was in now, Sayuri wouldn't stand a chance against Yami or one of his top commanders. He would have to protect her.

"Sayuri-hime, are you feeling ok?" He asked, concerned about her well-being. The last thing they needed right now was for her to be sick.

"U-un. I'm just a little tired after everything… the crying really wore me out." She joked, smiling very slightly. She knew he was worried about her, and wanted to make light of the situation.

Ryu smiled sympathetically. "Well, we're almost to the Well, and you can rest when we're home until they arrive. I'll stay with you so we don't have a repeat of what happened last time."

"Un. Arigatou." She said as she closed her eyes for a minute.

He ran a few more steps and stopped suddenly in a small clearing, right across from Sesshoumaru, who looked to him, then to the exhausted girl in his arms. He felt a bit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Why was that man carrying Sayuri?

"Sesshoumaru…?" Ryu blinked. It had been years since he last saw the Lord, yet it didn't look like he changed a bit.

Sayuri opened her eyes slowly and looked over to the daiyoukai. She blinked and blushed slightly, realizing he was staring at her in Ryu's arms.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama… a-ano…" The situation was a little uncomfortable. She hadn't expected to see him, especially with her like that. As if sensing the tension, Ryu put Sayuri down on her feet and she silently thanked him with a glance. She started to approach Sesshoumaru, but he came to her instead. They were just inches apart when he gently touched and caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes like he did before. She blushed from the abruptness, and Ryu shot him a glare. Perhaps he just did it to make Ryu jealous, or perhaps it was something more. An urge he couldn't control.

Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes had a sort of dullness to them, compared to when he first looked into them. This made him concerned.

"… Are you alright?" He asked. A surprising question even to himself.

"U-un. I'm… just going through a lot. I'll be ok." She forced a smile. She didn't want him worrying too much over her. However, Sesshoumaru knew better. But he didn't want to force her to relive anything, so he let it go for the time being. He let his hand drop back to his side and took a step back.

"Rin told me what happened. She was worried about you." Again, he put on his cold demeanor as if nothing happened.

"Gomenasai. I didn't mean to make everyone worry… to be honest, I can barely remember what happened. I know I didn't want her or the others to get hurt, though." She looked to the ground for a moment, making his expression soften.

"Come, I'll take you back. She's waiting for you." He extended his hand out to her and Ryu stepped in, wrapping his arm around her waist. He had enough of watching the two. Sayuri blinked and blushed slightly, looking to Ryu. Sesshoumaru stared coldly at him. How dare he interrupt them?

"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama. She's coming back to our time with me. I can't risk her being in this era any longer than necessary. Her life is at risk."

"R-Ryu-kun…" Sayuri blinked. She then looked to Sesshoumaru, who did not look happy. She sweatdropped as she stood there with them glaring at each other. She could have sworn she saw a spark between them. _'Not good...'_

"So you are Ryu," Sesshoumaru stated, remembering what Sayuri said about him.

"Hai." He said in a defiant tone, hugging Sayuri to him, making her blink. She really didn't want to be in the middle of those two right now. It looked like they were going to tear each other apart.

"… Release Sayuri. I will take her back to her time, if she wishes to go. There is no need for you."

'_He actually used my name!' _She blinked and looked to him, and the look he was giving Ryu scared her slightly.

"Ieie. She's perfectly fine with me. I need to talk to her about something private. Besides, I can protect her. Where were you when she needed help after her last battle with Sakkaku?"

Sesshoumaru looked angrier by the minute and Sayuri looked back and forth between the two. A sweatdrop formed on her head. _'Ano… maybe I should get out of the way now…'_

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin out of its sheath and glared at Ryu with an icy cold stare. "Then perhaps we should see who can protect her better. Release her and fight."

"Gladly."

Ryu let go of the horrified Sayuri as his eyes turned from their amber color to crimson. He extended his right arm outward and in a flash of red light, a black katana appeared in his hand. The blade was pure black and the handle and hilt was decorated in a gorgeous red dragon pattern on top of a black background. On the top of the hilt was the sword's name etched in white: "Tsekerumaru". Two outlines of red wings sprouted from his back and the two just stared at each other in malice.

"Another Mitsukai… interesting."

Sesshoumaru ran at him with incredible speed, swinging his sword down when he reached him. Ryu blocked with his katana and pushed him back, running after him as Sesshoumaru gracefully back stepped and blocked as Ryu swung at him. He pushed Ryu back and swiped at him, just barely missing his stomach as Ryu back flipped to his original position. The fight continued for some time until Ryu started using one of his special techniques: Dragon Flame. He held his katana out in front of him and made a hand seal with his free hand, which resulted in flames firing from the katana in a spread. Sesshoumaru dodged easily, but didn't want to use Dragon Strike for fear of hurting Sayuri as well.

Sayuri watched as the fight went on, worried for each of them. She didn't want them to fight each other, especially not over her. She didn't want to see anyone else get hurt because of her.

"Matte! Onegai!" She pleaded, but it didn't seem they could hear her. They continued fighting. She was about to run in when someone grabbed her wrist from behind forcefully. She let out a scream in surprise and the two stopped fighting, looking over to where Sayuri was.

Ryu gasped and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. They both knew who it was.

"Keisu…"

A tall dark figure came out from the shadowed brush hidden from the moonlight. He gripped Sayuri's wrist and his hand glowed a dark purple. She tried to form light in her hand, but couldn't. Was he suppressing her powers?

"N-Nani?" She breathed.

"Kobanwa, Sayuri-dono…"

* * *

It gives me the creeps just writing about Keisu. I picked a picture that suits him perfectly. XD R&R! 


	15. Truth Revealed

_**Beautiful Destiny**_

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

Welcome back, everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait, but I've just been going through a lot of things, some good, some bad. I'll try to be a little more frequent with my chapters. Who knows? Maybe I'll start another story while continuing this one?... Maybe it'll be about a certain wolf-headed character in Bleach? Maybe he'll find someone to love? Hmm? : Spoiler for the next Story. : XD

-+-+-+-+-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, however my original characters are my own.

* * *

_**Truth Revealed**_

"What's… happening?" Sayuri breathed as her legs became weaker. The longer Keisu held onto her, the more she felt as if her life energy was being drained. Yet, Keisu's grip on the girl wasn't as rough as Sakkaku's. Why was he being gentle with her? It was then that he noticed a faint purple-ish glow eminating from the man's neck. Just before her vision started getting blurry, Sayuri looked up to his face where she could have sworn she saw a pained look in his eyes.

A split second later, Sesshoumaru appeared behind Keisu and swiped at his ribs with Tokijin. Just before the hit landed, the man disappeared and Sayuri sunk to her knees, holding her head while her strength slowly returned to her. Ryu rushed to her side, his eyes back to normal and his wings disappearing after his sword dematerialized. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he knelt next to her, receiving a glare from the inu daiyoukai who was standing guard in front of Sayuri to protect her in case Keisu reappeared.

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai…" She replied as her sight cleared. She took her hand off of her head and looked up to Sesshoumaru, whom had just sheathed Tokijin after Keisu failed to retaliate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there was some kind of light coming from his neck… and it didn't seem like he wanted to do this."

"Light?" Ryu asked, having not heard of anything like that.

"Naraku…" Sesshoumaru clenched his fist slightly. So he was Yami's new puppet?

Sayuri blinked, having heard that name before. "Inuyasha mentioned that name. He said he may have helped free Yami."

"Is this Naraku a powerful demon?" Ryu asked, not really sure what was going on.

"No, a hanyou. A human that gave his body to demons." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I see…" Ryu let go of Sayuri and stood, holding his hand out to her, which she took as he helped her up. "In any case, we need to go back to Tokyo before anymore of Yami's minions show up. We can discuss more there."

"I will go as well." Sesshoumaru stated. The situation intrigued him, and he had unfinished business with Naraku. Besides, he didn't trust Ryu alone with Sayuri. A feeling of anger aroused in the pit of his stomach just thinking about it.

Ryu was about to say something when Sayuri intervened.

"Hai," she nodded, making Ryu sigh. He didn't like the daiyoukai. There was something about him that didn't seem right about him… or perhaps that was the feeling of jealousy talking? Either way, the feeling was mutual. "We better get going then."

He reached out to Sayuri as if to pick her up. She glanced quickly to Sesshoumaru, who looked like he was going to kill Ryu if he touched her, and decided against letting him carry her.

"So, which way is the Well?" She asked with a nervous smile, pretending not to notice Ryu's gesture as she walked past him. She already had enough on her plate; she didn't need them fighting again.

"To the northeast, in a small clearing." Sesshoumaru responded.

Sayuri nodded and walked in that direction then turned to look at the two. Ryu had a confused look on his face, which made her feel bad, but she didn't want them to fight over her.

"C'mon. We better hurry before Keisu comes back or Yami sends another person." She stated and turned back to the direction of the Well, starting to run. She was surprisingly fast.

Next to follow her was Sesshoumaru with a "Hn", and Ryu followed close behind. Soon, they were beside her, one on either side and both giving each other dirty glares as they approached the Well. They slowed down and Sayuri walked up to the Well, looking down inside. It was long, deep and dark, which made her hesitate. She was never good with heights… or dark.

"Daijoubu ka?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual tone, seeing her hesitate to jump in.

"H-hai… I'm just… scared of heights." She admitted, stepping back and looking to him with a look that said: "Do I really have to go down there?"

A slight smile tugged at the lord's lips after seeing that cute stare. Before Ryu could do anything, Sesshoumaru took Sayuri in his arm. "Hold on."

She blushed, but wrapped her arms around his neck before he jumped into the Well with her, making her tighten her grip and bury her face in his chest out of fright. A feeling unknown to Sesshoumaru compelled him to gently tighten his grip on her, comforting her as they traveled through the time difference, Ryu begrudgingly following close behind. Before long, they arrived in Present Tokyo.

"We're here." The lord said in a strong, soft tone as his grip on Sayuri loosened. Sayuri looked up from his chest to the top of the Well, noticing there was a roof overhead. She then noticed she was still holding onto him, which made her blush and let go.

"Arigatou…" She said timidly

"Well, we better get to your place. Explaining needs to be done." Ryu interrupted, an apparent jealousy in his tone. Before Sayuri could respond, Ryu took her up in his arms, bridal-style, and leapt out of the Well, running with incredible speed toward the direction of her home. Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to follow closely, keeping an eye on the two Mitsukai. He glared coldly at Ryu as he ran; he was beginning to dislike him and his interruptions between him and Sayuri. Perhaps he should kill him when all of this was done.

They turned a few more corners and within a few minutes, they stopped in front of Sayuri's house, Ryu still holding onto her like she was going to be ripped away again.

"Eeto… You can put me down now, Ryu-kun." She said timidly with a slight blush across her face.

"Ah, right." He said a light blush coming across his face as well as he put her down on her feet. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him icily before Sayuri approached her home, opening the front door with both of them following. She went through the kitchen and into the living room before turning to look at the two.

"You guys can relax here, if you want," she offered, indicating the sofa and chairs in front of the TV. "I need to go take a shower and change into clean clothes, so you can help yourselves in the kitchen too. I'll be back down in a little while." She smiled softly and turned, walking up the steps to the second floor where her room and the shower were. Before she reached the top she looked back down to both of them. "And, no fighting, okay?" Ryu nodded and she disappeared upstairs.

Ryu sighed softly, having being left alone with his rival. Sesshoumaru, however, paid no mind to him as he looked around at the strange surroundings of a modern home. So many strange things he wasn't familiar with: a tall, thin stick holding an illuminated ball that was covered by a shade, large chair-like cushions, and a large, black mirror-type-box thing that sat on the table with a small box that had numbers all over it next to the larger box. His curiosity spiked at all the weird do-hickeys; he hadn't noticed Ryu was glaring at him. Ryu sighed again and went and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote to the TV and pressing 'Power'. The image flicked on, revealing some kind of Samurai action movie. Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. Interesting. The large mirror-box-thing was a window into the past. Ryu clicked it to another channel, where a modern drama was playing. This just served to confuse the demon lord. Curious, he walked around the couch and sat on the opposite end of the couch as Ryu before snatching the remote from his hands and pressing the up arrow on the channels. It turned to a game show.

"Oi." Ryu glared at him after having the remote taken from him. Sesshoumaru ignored him and pressed the button again, this time turning to an anime. The large black box was some kind of spell, being a window into alternate worlds. The humans must use it for entertainment. 'Present' humans were more resourceful than the idiots of his time, it seemed.

Ryu swiped the remote back and changed the channel, another game show coming on. Sesshoumaru glared at the man and again snatched the remote, changing it to another channel where a music video was playing. Ryu shot him a death glare. It was on!

-+-+-+-

Sayuri finished drying her hair and let the towel that covered her fall to the floor as she rummaged through her drawers, picking out clothes. She threw on white lace panties and a matching strapless bra before slipping on a white low-cut spaghetti-strap top that ended just above her belly button that had a soft blue wavy pattern across the top. She slid on low-rise jeans that fit her perfectly and threw on a white belt and socks. She put on small silver dangling earrings and silver bangles before brushing her hair one last time and heading down stairs. She stopped about three-quarters of the way down the stairs when she saw Ryu and Sesshoumaru fighting over the remote… well, Ryu mostly yelling and Sesshoumaru ignoring him with an annoyed expression and flipping through the channels. She sighed with a sweat-drop. Typical guys.

Ryu looked up to Sayuri as she came down the stairs the rest of the way and Sesshoumaru glanced over. She looked beautiful, even though she only wore a top and jeans. She looked to the two as she walked over to the couch and sat between them, sighing softly in happiness. It was good to be home, bathe, have clean clothes and sit somewhere comfy.

"Are you feeling any better, Sayuri-hime?" Ryu asked, scooting a little bit closer to her. Sesshoumaru caught the movement and glared icily at him with a look that said "Touch her and I'll rip your heart out through your throat."

"Un. Still tired, though." She admitted, closing her eyes and resting her back and head against the couch.

"Rest. Explanations can wait." Sesshoumaru said in a sort-of kind tone, inching a little closer to her as well.

"I wish I could… but the others will be here shortly." She said and opened her eyes most of the way.

"Others?" Sesshoumaru asked. There were more people coming? His question was soon answered.

The doorbell rang and Sayuri was about to get up when in burst Inuyasha through the door with an annoyed expression. "Where is he? I smell him!" He yelled and skidded into the living room, all three looking back to him, Sesshoumaru with cold stare. Kagome came running in after Inuyasha with an aggravated look.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground with a loud bang and a "Kyuekkk!!".

"You can't just barge into other people's houses like that!" She looked up to Sayuri, who blinked, and bowed slightly. "Gomen nasai!"

Sayuri waved her hand as if dismissing the incident. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She said with a smile and a slight sweat-drop.

Kagome stood back up and looked from Ryu to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha shot back up and glared at Kagome for the 'sit' command. "The only reason I burst in here was because I smelt him," he pointed to Sesshoumaru, "and thought he was gonna try to capture Sayuri again!"

"Ignorant as always." Sesshoumaru sighed slightly.

"What was that?!" He yelled, clenching his fist over the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"He's my guest." Sayuri interrupted before things got out of control.

"You're what?! How can he be your guest?! He kidnapped you!"

"I told you before he didn't kidnap me. He saved me and treated my wounds after a fight with Sakkaku, who was the one trying to kidnap me."

"Keh! That doesn't sound like him at all! He's a bastard that's ruthless and cold and kills people!"

"You'll do well to watch your mouth, half-breed." Sesshoumaru threatened in a low tone, standing and turning to face him as he held his hand up, claws glowing green.

Sayuri stood and placed a hand on his arm gently, then looked over to Inuyasha. "Can you at least _try_ to get along? At least until after everything is sorted out? I'm already exhausted and don't need you two fighting right now. Besides, it's very late and my neighbors are trying to sleep."

Sesshoumaru glanced down to the brunette, then put his arm back down, his claws going back to normal. He sat back down on the couch with a "Hn", facing away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Keh, have it your way. But if that bastard makes one move toward me or Kagome, he's going down." He crossed his arms and looked away. Both Sayuri and Kagome sighed. Ryu just sat on the couch watching everyone, being somewhat entertained by the squabbling between the brothers.

"Let's just get this over with so I can rest." Sayuri sighed softly, sitting back down on the couch next to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Kagome rounded the couch, Kagome sitting in the armchair and Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Sesshoumaru with Sesshoumaru glaring back. Sayuri could have sworn she saw a spark between them.

"Aa." Ryu nodded and sat forward on the couch, looking to Sayuri. "Sayuri-hime, tell me what you know about your past so far."

"Well, from what I understand, I'm a Mitsukai, whatever that is. And this Yami person is after me because of it… I also keep having this reoccurring nightmare where a lot of people are killed in front of a little girl… I think that girl is, or was, me. That's all I know so far." She observed.

"There's a lot of explaining to be done, then." Ryu sighed slightly. He paused a moment, closing his eyes as if recalling everything that had happened in the past.

"Sayuri-hime, you are the successor to the Mitsukai throne… the Lady of the Northern Lands, like your mother was." He began, looking back to her with a softened expression.

"My mother… was Lady of the Northern Lands?" She blinked. "But then, how did I end up in this era?"

"… I brought you here."

They all blinked, surprised. Noticing their reaction, he sighed slightly.

"Let me start from the beginning… Sayuri-hime, you are the child of Mitsuki Jin-sama and Roze-sama, the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands and rulers over the Mitsukai people. The Mitsukai lived secretly in the Northern Lands to prevent conflict and attacks from demons, in a barrier where the civilization was invisible to the naked eye provided by an ancient stone: the Angel's Tear. The Angel's Tear was powered by incantations from Mitsukai priests and priestesses. Unfortunately, there is one night when all Mitsukai become completely powerless: the lunar eclipse… During the night of a lunar eclipse, the incantations lose their powers as well and the barrier falls, exposing our civilization… Yami is a very powerful demon and self-proclaimed 'God of Darkness'. He invoked the lunar eclipse years before it was actually supposed to happen with the help of one of our own spells that was locked away… We had a spy within the royal ranks that betrayed all of the Mitsukai and handed the information directly into Yami's hands. That person… was Keisu."

"Keisu? The demon that we encountered earlier?"

"Hai… Yami took advantage of the information and cast the spell that made the lunar eclipse happen. That was when he attacked and massacred nearly all of the Mitsukai; only a few of us were able to get away, you and I included. Your mother was the only one of our race that somehow retained her powers during that night and fought Yami… your father had already been killed. Before she started assaulting Yami, she instructed Kyo-sama and I to take you out of the era, to the Bone Eater's Well. She said that it was inevitable that Yami would go after us, being the last of our race.. But, she said he would be focused on you."

"Why?"

"That, I don't know. Roze-hime didn't explain that to us. She only said to protect you and wipe your memories from your childhood in the Mitsukai kingdom to prevent you from returning, where Yami would have easier access to you… you were never supposed to find out, but Sakkaku's abduction of you and the murder of your friend flipped everything. Gomen ne, Sayuri-hime… I should've protected you better, but Kyo-sama said he had everything under control and it would probably be best for me to stay away from you in case my presence triggered any memories."

"Why would your presence trigger them?" Kagome spoke up, curious as to why it was just him.

"… Sayuri-hime and I were childhood friends… and also arranged to marry when we were old enough."

Sayuri blinked and blushed as Kagome gasped. Inuyasha let out a "heh" and Sesshoumaru looked to Sayuri, who was speechless, then to Ryu with a slightly colder than usual glare.

"Sugoi! That's so romantic!" Kagome squeed with a small blush like a fangirl. "So you must have stayed away from her because you loved her so much, you didn't want her to remember and be in danger."

Ryu nodded softly with a light blush, looking at Sayuri. Her blush grew a little more. "Ryu-kun…"

"Kawaaiii!" Kagome squeed again.

Inuyasha looked to Ryu, realizing something. "So that means… you two are engaged?"

"… Hai." He looked to him with a nod, the slight blush still across his face.

Sesshoumaru was just about as ticked off as he could be, but he didn't show it. His gaze was colder and he closed his eyes, looking away with a "hn." So she was already engaged to the male Mitsukai? Hm. Then he would have to fight him for her… not for himself, of course. But for Rin.


End file.
